Do You Really Love Me Robin?
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? [COMPLETED!]
1. Do You Really Love Me Robin?

Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture.... Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters...  
  
Do You Really Love Me Robin?  
  
[Starfire POV]  
  
I was so happy, Robin and I had just hooked up, nothing was going to go wrong!! Little did I know that my younger sister Storm was going to come into the picture. She ruined everything for me and Robin. Here's my story. We were all sitting on the couch reading or playing video games. When the door just suddenly opened. My sister Storm walked into the room. Storm looked almost the same as me except for her hair and eyes. She had white hair and cream colored eyes. Her skin was paler then mine, almost like Raven's skin. She wore the same outfit as me just white.  
  
"Who are you?' Beast Boy asked and Storm smiled.  
  
"I am Starfire's younger sister, Storm" Storm said and I rushed over to her. I was so happy to see her, but little did I know that she was going to ruin everything between me and Robin.  
  
"I am so happy to see you Storm! What are you doing here?" I asked and Storm smiled.  
  
"I was going to see Grandpa, you know because he lives somewhere else because he explores other planets, and I decided to have a quick stop down on earth to see my big sister!!" Storm said happily and set down her bags.  
  
"How long will you be staying?" I asked and Storm shrugged.  
  
"Grandpa says whenever I want to come is fine, so maybe like a couple months...I mean if it's alright with your friends" Storm said and looked down at the ground. I turned to face my friends.  
  
"Will it be okay if my sister stays with us for a while?" I asked and they all nodded.  
  
"I guess it would be alright..." Robin said and then I nodded and turned back to Storm.  
  
"I will show you to your room sister!!" I said and ran up the stairs. Storm followed me. I opened an empty rooms door.  
  
"Sister, you know you must not use your powers here, it could hurt people" I said and Storm shrugged.  
  
"I guess...." Storm said and I smiled.  
  
"I really is great to see you Storm!!" I said and Storm un-packed her bags.  
  
"It is great to see you too!!" Storm said and the sun came out.  
  
"Storm, did you use your powers?" I questioned and Storm shook her head.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, since I had my transformation, my powers are based on my emotions..." Storm said and I sighed.  
  
"You will try not to be mad, you know what will happen" I said and Storm nodded  
  
"I will try not too" Storm said  
  
"I'll leave you to pack" I said and I wandered down stairs. The other titans were still in the same places when I left.  
  
"So, what power does your other sister have?" Cyborg asked and I sat down on the couch.  
  
"She controls the weather by her emotions" I said and sighed.  
  
"Is that bad?" Raven asked and I shook my head making sure I wasn't on the bad side of Raven.  
  
"Nothing is bad about that" I said  
  
"So, are we going out for dinner still Star?" Robin questioned  
  
"Can we bring my sister along? I don't want to leave her in an unfriendly world suck like this" I said and Robin nodded. I had no idea that Robin was going to fall madly in love with Storm tonight, so I didn't care that Storm was coming. I didn't want to leave her with Cyborg, Beast Boy, or Raven. I think she would change hanging with them for a night....  
  
"Oh course she can come Star" Robin said and I smiled. I gave him a hug and a quick kiss before rushing upstairs to tell my sister. Storm was laying on the bed reading a book. She closed the book when I came in.  
  
"What's up sister?" Storm asked and sat up. I sat down on her bed.  
  
"We invite you to dinner... It'll just be me and Robin and we really want you to come" I said and Storm nodded.  
  
"Of course I'll come, wouldn't miss it!!" Storm said and I smiled.  
  
"Get ready we'll be leaving really soon" I said and left Storm's room not thinking I would have to win a fight with my own sister.....I can't believe it was over Robin....  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did.... I promise there won't be much of RobStorm!! I love the pairings RobStar, so I could never ever do something like that!! Okay, review please!!  
  
Star1993 


	2. Robin's Fallen For Storm

Chapter 2: Robin's fallen For Storm

[Starfire's POV]

I wish I hadn't taken my sister on the date me with and Robin. This probably would had never happen if it weren't for me. I wish I could be happy for Robin and Storm, but I just wasn't. Here is what happened that night at dinner. Storm, Robin, and I were all sitting at the table and Robin was paying more attention to Storm then me. Storm was telling him about the times she had in space. I sighed and looked around. At first I thought Robin was just being polite to Storm, but after hours of talking to only Storm, I was thinking it was like he liked her better then he liked me!! Then I decided to break them up.

"Does anyone want anything else?" I questioned and Robin and Storm both shook their heads and went back to talking. I sighed and listened to them talk about space and my family. I finally decided that it was time to go.

"I think we should go home now" I said and they both nodded. We got up and walked out, but on the way home Storm and Robin kept on talking. It was like Robin was falling for Storm. Then it happened. The thing I most want to forget. Storm's emotions decided it should rain. So it started to rain and Robin gave Storm his coat. I was so surprised and hurt I flew all the way to the tower. I was dripping wet so I ran upstairs before anyone could talk to me. God how I hated Storm being here!! She was interfering with **my** life and **my** boyfriend!! I heard the door open and Storm and Robin talking. Then I heard foot steps. Storm was coming up to my room. She opened the door.

"Star, I'm really sorry.... I just want you to know that Robin still cares for you..." Storm said and I turned away from her.

"Like I care" I said and Storm sighed.

"Robin wants me to tell you this.... He's breaking up with you" Storm said and I was shocked again. I was full of sorrow. I had tears in my eyes.

"What?!" I yelled and Storm sat down next to me.

"Star, he's breaking up with you to be with me! I'm sorry! But I want you to know that he still cares about you as his 'best friend' just not his 'girlfriend.' Starfire I want you to approve of our dating" Storm said and I faced her and she saw how hurt I was.

"This is the so called 'love at first sight' is it not?" I questioned and Storm nodded.

"I do not approve of your dating because I want Robin to tell me he's breaking up with me.... Also I don't want him moving on so fast" I said and Storm sighed.

"Starfire, he doesn't have the heart to say it... Anyways the whole part of why he's breaking up with you is because he's already moved on" Storm said and wrapped her arm around me. I pushed her off.

"Fine...." I said and Strom smiled.

"Don't worry Starfire, everything will work out perfectly" Storm said and she left. The were not my real feelings. I wanted to hate Robin and Storm for being like this!! I would have to keep my feelings away from everyone... I have spent a couple months like this, watching Robin and Storm be close together like this.... It burns and it makes scars in my heart. Storm should be leaving soon, but since she's hooked up with Robin, it's like she's becoming a Teen Titan. Everywhere Robin goes, Storm will follow. There have been a lot of sun sets, because that's the weather change for Storm emotions, beautiful red and yellow sun sets. I guess those are the feelings between her and Robin. I've watched them over and over again and still can't stand it!! I went downstairs where Robin and Storm were... Robin looked at me and I gave him this look he probably would never forget. It was full of hurt, sorrow, and reject that Robin turned away. I sighed and walked away. I grabbed myself a soda and walked up to my room. What was wrong with me that Robin didn't like? Storm almost looked the same as me just different color skin, hair, outfit, and eyes. Storm wasn't like the others, Storm was 'special' as the other titans called her. She controlled the weather, big deal!! I looked at myself in the mirror. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked and the door opened. It was Raven.

"What is it friend Raven?" I asked and Raven sat down.

"Star, why do you let your sister always push you down like that?" Raven asked and I sat down next to her. Why was I letting Storm push me down like that?

"I don't know, anyways you guys think of her as special!!" I said and Raven shook her head.

"We think of her as special, but we don't want to watch you unhappy" Raven said and I sighed.

"Everything is wonderful, how could I not be happy?" I asked and Raven looked me in the eye. She could tell I was lying.

"Starfire..." Raven said and trailed off.

"I am unhappy because Robin chose Storm over me, I mean Storm isn't that great is she Raven, is she?" I asked and Raven shrugged.

"She's okay. We only think of her as special because she controls the weather, you've got to admit Star that, that's pretty cool" Raven said and I didn't smiled. I didn't laugh. I didn't even answer. There was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"You don't understand Raven, Storm is always special. When I was young, Storm was always the best in the family because she controlled the weather!! You didn't know how bad it was for Blackfire and me!! Storm was suppose to become queen because she was always the best in everything.... Storm had refused to be queen, but the planet insisted that Storm should be queen... Storm took the crown and soon found that she didn't want to be queen anymore, so she left for earth.... That's when I ran away to here and Blackfire became wanted.... Storm wasn't planning on coming here, but that day she suddenly shows up, takes my boyfriend, and my life!!" I said and Raven shook her head.

"You let that all happen Starfire?" Raven questioned and I nodded.

"This is what happened the day Storm was born......"

_Flashback...._

_Starfire and Blackfire stood by their mother's side. Starfire watched as her baby sister was being born. Blackfire was eleven and Starfire was nine. _

"_This is gross, can we leave sister?" Starfire asked and Blackfire shook her head._

"_It's fine, don't you want to be here when you're sister is born?" Blackfire asked and Starfire shrugged._

"_I don't really care..." Starfire said and Black hit her in the arm._

"_Don't say that, I mean really everybody wants to see there baby sister or brother born!!" Blackfire said and turned back to her mother. _

"_I don't" Starfire muttered and turned to her mother too. Her mother was holding a baby girl. Starfire smiled and so did Blackfire._

"_Mother, she is beautiful!!" Blackfire said and Starfire agreed._

"_Agreed!!" Starfire said and their mother looked at them._

"_You girls promise to be nice to your baby sister?" their mother asked and they both nodded._

"_Of course, what could go wrong?" Blackfire said and Starfire nodded._

_A couple years later...._

_Storm was always the special one. Blackfire was tried of having a younger sister who was better then her. One day Blackfire and Starfire were talking about Storm. Blackfire was now fourteen and Starfire was twelve. Storm was three years old and still was the favorite out of the other two girls. When Storm was two, they had found out her power.... And Storm was the favorite._

"_You told me nothing bad was going to go wrong Blackfire, but Storm gets everything she wants! I mean she's three! It's like I can't even talk to my own mother!!" Starfire said_

"_I know, I hate her!" Blackfire said_

"_I feel like running away where I can be loved for who I am, not what I'm like and what powers I hold!!" Starfire said_

"_I wish I could too, how about we run away when I'm seventeen and you're fifteen!!" Blackfire said and Starfire agreed._

"_I would like to run away forever and never come back! This will be wonderful!!" Starfire said and they both smiled at each other....._

_End of Flashback_

"Is that what happened Star? You ran away and they you can here?" Raven questioned and Starfire nodded.

"Yep, Blackfire went to a different part of the world and I went here" I said and sighed.

"It's just Storm is always special, she always gets everything she wants! I had finally got what I wanted and she came and took it all away from me!" I cried and I sank to my knees.

"Starfire I think you should talk to Storm about this" Raven said

"I think I will" Starfire said

"Good Star, now come down for dinner" Raven said and I walked downstairs with her. The words still taunting me, _But I want you to know that he still cares about you as his 'best friend' just not his 'girlfriend._ Yea like I cared! I had no feelings for Storm anymore. I didn't like her even though she was my sister. How I wished I could had turned back time. But I couldn't. As I entered the kitchen, I gave Robin one of those looks again. Full of hurt, sorrow, and reject. And I knew he would never forget that look. I popped a piece of chewing gum in my mouth and chewed it slowly. I wasn't hungry. I wasn't hungry at all, but I knew I wanted to talk to Storm.

"Star, why are you still giving me that look?" Robin asked

"Who said you could call me Star? It's Starfire from now on to all of you and even you Storm" I said and I was happy with myself. Knowing I did something that might help me in the future.

"Come on Star, I still think about you as my best friend" Robin said

"I'm not you're friend anymore Robin, and you are nothing to me. You will only think of me as a teammate and that's all" I said and pop my chewing gum. I walked back upstairs. I knew Raven was going to hate me for that, she wanted me to come down for dinner and I had not. I decided to walked back downstairs. I grabbed my coat.

"I'm going out" I said

"Do you want me to come Starfire?" Storm asked and I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk to anybody" I said and Raven gave me a look.

"You can come Storm" I said and sighed. Storm grabbed her coat and ran to catch up with me.

"What's up with you Starfire?" Storm asked

"You" I said simply.

"What do you mean?" Storm questioned

"Storm, you totally took my life away and in a few weeks I'm returning to Tamaranian" I said

"You can't just do that? I mean what about your friends?" Storm asked

"My friends? They won't notice me gone. Anyways they have you" I said and Storm shook her head.

"I can't have you be unhappy you're still my best friend Starfire" Storm said

"Well you're not my favorite person right now Storm" I said

"I respect that Starfire" Storm said

"Good because you should" I said and walked faster.

"Starfire, can't you forgive me?" Storm asked and I shook my head.

"No"

"Please Starfire, Robin just wants you to be happy and I know you just want him to be happy and he's happy with me" Storm said

"Like I care Storm" I said and Storm looked at me.

"You're he's best friend Starfire, and I could never replace that. I'm just his girlfriend" Storm said

"I don't care, he's not my best friend. My best friend is Raven now" I said

"I forgot to tell you Starfire, we're going to get well married" Storm said and fiddled with her hair. My eyes widened.

"You're only like seventeen and fifteen! How could you get married?" I yelled

"We're in love though, and that means everything anyways you're suppose to be married and you're seventeen!!" Storm said

"I can't believe you guys" I said

"You better believe it because you're going to be my maid of honor!!" Storm said and I shook my head.

"I don't want to be your stupid maid of honor" I said and I ran back to the T tower tears stinging my eyes. I opened the door and rushed in. I stopped and looked at all my friends.

"Starfire what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked

"Noting is wrong everything is wonderful these are tears of joy" I said and ran upstairs. Raven ran after me. She knocked on my door.

"I'm not really in the mood for talking right now" I said

"Starfire, let me in" Raven said and I let her in. She sat down on my bed.

"What happened Starfire?" Raven asked

"Storm and Robin are to be married and Storm wants me as her maid of honor!!" I said and Raven gasped.

"Oh and Raven you can call me Star if you want" I said and Raven nodded.

"Star, shouldn't you be happy for your sister?" Raven asked

"How can I be happy? She took away everything I once had" I said

"I know, but Robin's happy" Raven said

"You're suppose to be on my side Raven" I said and turned away from her. Raven didn't speak.

"I'm sorry Star, but Robin's in love, and I think you should be happy for him" Raven said

"I am happy for him, but then again I don't want to be happy for them. I want them to break up" I said

"But then Storm would just feel the same way as you and I don't think you would want that for her" Raven said

"I know I wouldn't, but that would teach her a lesson" I said and smiled. I seemed like I was joking.

"Come on, go and tell her" Raven said

"Fine, and thanks Raven. You really helped me" I said and Raven smiled slightly. That was the first time I saw her smile.

"It was nothing Star" Raven said and I left the room. I walked downstairs knowing I could do this. I saw Storm and Robin together and tears came down my face. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Somebody placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Raven. I saw everything flash in front of my eyes. Being with Robin, Storm coming. Raven helping me. Storm and mine's talk. Everything. Being happy, being sad, and being mad.

"Raven, I can't do it, Robin was my only love and I just can't go through seeing him getting married to my sister" I said and Raven nodded.

"If that's what you want" Raven said

"Thanks for understanding Raven" I said and walked away from her. I knew I couldn't do it, but why was I so certain that I could? I walked into my room where me and Robin had shared a night together. Knowing I had to leave. I just interfered with my sisters life. I hated Storm, but I still smiled for her. I hated Robin, but I still smiled for him too. I would be there for the wedding, but right after I would say my good-byes to everybody. I didn't want them to think they weren't my friends. They were my best friends, well maybe not Robin or Storm. I had mixed feelings. It was all inside me though, nobody knew what I thought did they? I wouldn't say good-bye to Robin or Storm, they would jut have to figure out themselves that I was gone. Robin will always be in my heart, but he just won't be a part of my life..... I had wished so many times I could go back in time and make sure I didn't bring Storm to dinner with us. I longed to be happy. But I knew I wasn't happy. If I got another guy I knew in the inside I wasn't happy. I threw myself on my bed crying. I got up and wiped my tears away from my eyes. I got my suitcase and threw everything that I had brought to earth into my bag. Pictures, clothing, everything. I opened my diary. I read my first entry since Robin and I had been a couple.

_Dear Diary, April 15, 2004_

_I must be the luckiest girl on earth. Because me and Robin just hooked up. I am so happy!! Noting can bring me down. Last night me and Robin went to the movies. Today Storm arrived and I am happy! She is the only sister that I have that likes me. Because Blackfire doesn't like my anymore. Storm is wonderful to me! Tonight I am brining her to dinner with me and Robin. I have to go to get ready! I will write soon!!_

_Love,_

_Starfire_

I looked at the entry again. I picked up my favorite pen and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am sorry to say that Storm has broken my life apart in little pieces. She has my boyfriend and my friends. I am leaving right after Storm and Robin's wedding. Oh did I tell you their getting married? I am not going to say good-bye to them. I am not the luckiest girl on earth. Storm. This will be my last entry on earth. I will be flying home soon. Mother and Father will probably have somebody for me to marry anyways. I am not worried. I am just deeply hurt. Robin is not my best friend, Raven is. She has helped me through everything. I will thank her in a note. I don't know should I tell my friends I'm leaving? I shouldn't. I must go buy a dress for the wedding. Good-bye earth, good-bye life......_

_Love, _

_Starfire_

I closed my diary and pushed it into my suitcase. I walked downstairs with my purse in my hands. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. The others looked at me, but didn't say anything. I walked into a store and looked at all the dresses. Storm came walking in after me.

"Storm what are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh Starfire, are you going to be my maid of honor or not?" Storm asked and I shook my head.

"I am not going to be your maid of honor Storm, I could never be and I don't want to be" I said simply and Storm looked mad. I didn't care though. Then it started to lighting before the sun came out.

"Control your emotions Storm" I said and picked out a beautiful white dress. It was sleeveless, with white gloves, and a blue satin lace around the waist.

"I'll be there though Storm" I said and Storm smiled.

"Thanks Starfire" Storm said

"You're lucky I'm even coming" I said and Storm nodded. I bought the dress and walked out the store without Storm. I went back to the T tower wondering if I should really go. Could I bear to watch the guy I loved getting married to another? Well I think I should go because I said I already would. Raven was waiting in my room. I was glad I hid the suitcase.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" I asked and placed the dress on my bed.

"Oh nothing, are you coming to the wedding Star?" Raven asked

"Yea I'm coming, just I'm not going to be the maid of honor" I said and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you're coming, oh and Beast Boy and Cyborg came to talk to you" Raven said and Cyborg and Beast Boy pooped out of nowhere.

'What's up guys?" I asked

"Are you sure you want to go through this Starfire?" Beast Boy asked and I nodded.

"I'm happy for them in my own way" I lied

"We just want you to be happy Starfire" Cyborg said and I smiled a fake smile. I had gotten the hang of fake smiles. Since I was doing them a lot.

"You guys can call me Star and I am happy" I lied again.

"We know you're lying Star, we can see it in your eyes" Raven said and I turned away from all of them.

"So I'm not happy, but that doesn't mean any of you should be happy!!" I said and the others turned me around.

"Starfire, we want you to be happy" Beast Boy said

"Do not worry friends, I will be happy. Now when's the wedding?" I questioned and the others looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Cyborg asked and I nodded.

"Tomorrow" Raven simply said

"Tomorrow? I can't be ready by tomorrow! They decided to tell me a day before the wedding? I can't believe them!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was totally stressed out.

"Star, they just didn't want to hurt you" Beast Boy said

"Oh they have no clue how bad they've hurt me!!" I said and I threw myself against the wall.

"STAR!!" the other three yelled as I saw everything fading. I didn't know why I wanted to hurt myself, but it just made me feel happier for some reason. Everything was fading. My three true friends, my room, and the wall. I blacked out before I could say anything to them. When I woke up, I was on my bed in my room. Raven was sitting by my bed waiting for me to wake up. I sat up slowly and thought what happened? What was I doing here and why was I asleep for so long. I poked at Raven until she woke up.

"Star, you're awake" Raven said and stood up.

"What happened friend Raven?" I questioned and Raven helped me get up.

"You threw yourself at the wall pretty hard, we thought you went into a coma, but you've only been asleep a couple hours" Raven said

"I am still a little tried, where are the others?" I asked and Raven shrugged.

"They left an hour after you passed out" Raven said

"Oh"

"So, do you want me to leave or do you want to go out with everybody?" Raven asked and I stood there blankly for a moment.

"I think I will go out with everybody, did you tell Robin or Storm about this?" I asked and Raven shook her head.

"No way they would had totally freaked out" Raven said and I agreed.

"Storm is very over protected" I said and decided that it wasn't too bad that my sister was getting married, or was it? "Everything is not what is seems" I had read that quote a couple of days ago. Was my sister all that she seemed? Was Robin all that he seemed? I was starting to doubt that I had even loved Robin when he was a traitor. Raven looked at me and probably was wondering what I was thinking about, but I simply smiled and said nothing.

"I'm sorry, just sort of thinking about stuff, you know how it is" I said and Raven nodded. She walked slowly out of the room without a word to me. I didn't know what was up with her. I walked out after her, but she had disappeared. I turned to walk back into my room. I wondered where Raven had gone. Before I walked into my room, I thought if I should go out and make sure everybody knows I was okay. I turned around and walked down the stairs where Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their game. I walked over and sat down and they stopped playing.

"Glad you're a awake Star" Beast Boy said and I smiled slightly at him.

"Do you know where friend Raven is?" I asked and they both shook their heads.

"Last time I saw her she was at the side of your bed" Cyborg said and I nodded.

"I will be going out" I said and the two boys stopped me.

"Then we'll have to go with you, so you don't pass out again" Cyborg said and I sighed and agreed. We walked out of the door where the moon was coming out. I had no idea what time it was, but I was guessing it was around five o'clock.

"So where are we going?" Beast Boy asked

"To the mall, I got to get stuff for the wedding" I said and the two boys looked at each other.

"Star, shouldn't you be mad about it?" Beast Boy asked and I nodded.

"I am mad, but that doesn't mean I should destroy Storm's wedding should I?" I asked and they both shrugged.

"I do not wish to ruin Storm's dreams" I lied

"Well.... Maybe I do want to" I whispered to myself so the others could not hear.

"You guys go, I have to do girl stuff alone" I said and they nodded. They walked away from me. I was mad and I did want to ruin the wedding right? Right? I thought I did, but something was stopping me. My heart...... I really did want to hate Storm and Robin. Then why wasn't I? Why was I going to their wedding if I hate them? I sank to my knees and after all the stress that was put on me, I passed out.........

Okay, I hope you liked it, so can you please please review? Sorry for the long wait, but it took me a long time to write this chapter!! Enjoy!!

Starfire893


	3. Stress

Chapter 3: Stress

[Starfire's POV]

I woke up on my bed again. Sure I knew why I was there, but I didn't know how long I was asleep again. Nobody was there at my bed. I got up and walked out. I was in my regular clothes. I walked into the kitchen where Raven was sitting.

"Friend Raven, what happened?" I asked and Raven turned around.

"You passed out again, you've only been out for an hour" Raven said and got up.

"Are we having dinner soon?" I asked and Raven nodded.

"I'll cook" I said and walked to the stove as Storm and Robin came down the stairs. I looked at Robin, but I turned away before he could see me looking at him.

"Hey Star, need help?" Storm asked and I shook my head.

"No" I snapped back. Storm took a step back and sat down at the table. Cyborg and Beast Boy came down the stairs.

"Hey Star, you're awake!!" Beast Boy said

"She was ever asleep?" Robin asked and the boys looked at each other.

"Um... No" Cyborg said and I smiled to myself as the others gathered around the table.

"What's for dinner Star?" Beast Boy asked and I turned around.

"Well I was wondering what you guys would like?" I asked

"I was thinking pizza, but if you want to make something, it's fine" Cyborg said and I nodded.

"I'll make fresh pizza then" I said and the others looked at me.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked and I nodded.

"Of course, I know how!!" I said and turned around to the stove.

"Beast Boy, I'll make you a special one!!" I said before Beast Boy could speak about the meat. I could tell that Beast Boy was probably smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Raven asked and I nodded.

"I could use help, thank you Raven" I said and Raven got up to help me. Storm I knew was going to protest, but somebody stopped her. I was glad somebody did stop her. I wouldn't want my sister I hated helping me. Me and Raven made a very good team. We were finished into two hours. When everything was set on the table, everybody ate. I did not eat anything because I was not hungry.

"I am not hungry" I said

"Come on Starfire, you haven't eaten all day" Beast Boy said and I gave in. I picked up one piece of pizza and sat down next to Raven and Cyborg. I ate slowly and looked at everybody at the table. Tomorrow was the day I was leaving. But nobody knew that except Storm and she probably forgot. I would miss dinning here and doing stuff with my friends, but that doesn't mean I would stay. When I finished I got up.

"I'm sorry, excuse me" I said and washed my plate and quickly walked out of the room. I went to my room quickly packing everything I needed. Then I got to my memory book. Seeing me happy, was so different then seeing me this way. I dropped the memory book and looked in the mirror. I saw something I never wanted to see. I saw myself unhappy. I was a mess..... I had dark bags under my eyes. I needed sleep. I turned away from the mirror. I walked back to my bed. I laid down and fell asleep knowing I was going to lose to my little sister Storm....

The next day....

I woke up and got ready for the wedding. I wasn't going to destroy my sisters wedding, I just wasn't that kind of person. I put on my dress and did my make up. I put on a white eye shadow and a reddish blush. I put dark red lipstick on. I curled my hair before Terra knocked lightly on my door.

"Yes?" I asked and the doors slid open. Terra stood there.

"What is it Terra?" I asked and Terra looked at me.

"It's time, and your parents are here" Terra said and I nodded.

"Let's go together" I said and Terra nodded slightly.

"Wait, you go, I have to do something!!" I said and Terra walked out of my room and the doors slid close. I sighed and turned around towards my bed. I sank to my knees as I pulled my suit case out from under the bed. I turned to look around my room before I walked out. I rested my suit case against the wall as I walked out and to the surroundings of the T tower where everybody was. My hair blew in the wind and I smiled at Raven. I went to stand next to her.

"I'm glad you came" Raven said and I nodded. It started and my heart was breaking. As Storm came down the center, I was dying inside. I heard the, say their I do's and the minister ask if anybody objected. I DO I DO I DO!! I yelled in the inside, and Storm flashed me a look. I didn't say anything and soon they were happily married. Married.... That was the world that shot holes through my heart. Raven looked at me and I turned away. A tear fell from my eyes.

"What?" I asked

"Are you okay Starfire?" Raven asked and I nodded. Storm came over and hugged me. I pushed her off.

"Come on Star, you must be happy for me right?" Storm asked and I shook my head.

"I will never be happy for you" I said and Storm gave me a look like "come-on-I'm-getting-married-and-I-want-my-big-sister-to-be-happy-for-me." I looked away from her.

"I have to go" I whispered to Storm.

"No Starfire....." Storm started, but trailed off.

"Good-bye" I said and walked away from her. I went into the T tower. I had a lot of stress built up inside of me. I picked up a piece of paper and wrote a note to the other titans. When I was done, I read it over.

_Dear Friends,_

_I wish you not to fret over me, but I am leaving.... Sad to say I am returning to Tamaranian..... I wish you all good-bye and that you guys probably won't see me again.... Have a great future Storm and Robin and I wish you the best. I am sorry I did not say a proper good-bye.... Storm, don't try to find me because I'm not coming back.... Beast Boy and Cyborg I will miss watching you play video games. Raven I will miss not talking to you and thank you for all you've done for me. Terra you were a great friend and I will never forget you. Robin, have a nice life with Storm....._

_Love,_

_Starfire_

I dropped the note to the ground as I ran upstairs to my room. Everybody was gone from the tower because they were having a party in town. I grabbed my suit case and ran up to the roof. I looked at the T tower one last time before I flew off. Good-bye planet..... Good-bye home.....

A/N: I know, I know you're totally going to hate me for Starfire leaving!! But this adds a twist to everything!! Don't worry, I promise all of you this will be a ROBSTAR story!! Nothing ever could break them up!! Other then stupid Raven!! I have nothing against Raven, she's one of my favorite characters, but I like her ONLY with Beast Boy or Cyborg.

I HATE it when she's with Robin because I think Starfire and Robin are meant to be!! Okay, you're probably wondering why I'm going on and on about this, but I am ending it now!! (JK) I do not own Teen Titans, yadda yadda yadda!! Just for all you people out there, Starfire was not born when she was nine if any of you are wondering!! I have no idea how you got that idea, but I'm just saying that!! So enjoy this chapter and the next chapter is coming out soon, so review!!

Starfire893


	4. Two Years

Chapter 4: Two Years

[Normal POV]

Everybody walked into the T tower. Storm had a tear on her face. She knew Starfire was gone. Her parents had returned to Tamaranian and they would probably find Starfire waiting for them. Raven picked up the piece of paper and read it out loud:

_Dear Friends,_

_I wish you not to fret over me, but I am leaving.... Sad to say I am returning to Tamaranian..... I wish you all good-bye and that you guys probably won't see me again.... Have a great future Storm and Robin and I wish you the best. I am sorry I did not say a proper good-bye.... Storm, don't try to find me because I'm not coming back.... Beast Boy and Cyborg I will miss watching you play video games. Raven I will miss not talking to you and thank you for all you've done for me. Terra you were a great friend and I will never forget you. Robin, have a nice life with Storm....._

_Love,_

_Starfire_

"Oh man" Beast Boy said and everybody was shocked by Starfire's letter.

"She left without saying good-bye" Terra said and she ran over to Beast Boy falling into his arms. Crying.... Just what Starfire wouldn't want to see.

"That's just not like Starfire" Robin said and everybody nodded.

"Storm, do you know anything about this?"

"Yes..." Storm said

"You didn't tell us?" Cyborg asked

"It was because I wanted Starfire to make up her mind on her own and she really didn't want anybody to know" Storm said

"Man, I can't believe she would just walk out that door saying 'Oh it's been fun, but I have to leave' and leave us in the dust" Beast Boy said

"She didn't even say that" Raven said

"I miss her" Terra cried out.

"I knew this would happen" Robin said

"Then why didn't you prevent it?" Raven asked him.

"What could I do?" Robin asked

"You could had never fallen for Storm and yet you did. That's why Starfire's gone, she's not gone because her parents wanted her too, she's gone because she was in pain and nobody was there to help her, it's like this whole wedding was a big mistake that will change our lives forever" Raven explained

"I don't know how this happened" Terra choked out.

"How could she do this?" Cyborg asked again and again.

"It's not her fault, it's ours....." Raven said and placed a hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

Somewhere in space miles away from Earth.....

[Starfire's POV]

I flew faster and faster until I landed on my planet. I walked until I saw my home. I was a princess and I had lived in a castle and now I was back. I opened the doors and the guards greeted me.

"Princess Starfire, what are you doing back?" One guard asked and I shrugged.

"Earth just wasn't what it seem" I lied and waked past all of them to my room. It was the same old room. Pink and pretty. It had a king size bed and a beautiful hand craved dresser. Besides that, there was nothing else in the room except an old rocking chair which I hated. I heard the doors open and the guards greet my mother and father. They whispered something and I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see my mother and father.

"Starfire, what are you doing here?" Mother asked and I shrugged again.

"I told the guards, Earth just wasn't what it seemed" I said and thought back on the last day I was at the T tower. "Everything is not what it seems." I remember that before I heard the doors close and my mother and father were gone. I longed to go back to Earth, but I didn't want to show my face there again. I was too ashamed of myself. I just hoped that nothing would go wrong on Earth. I also hoped none of my friends would forget me ever....

Two years later.....

I knew the titans wouldn't come after me because they respected my personal life. They were always like that. Today was the day I was going back to Earth. I was not going to visit the titans, but I was going to remember all the happy times I've had on Earth and maybe, just maybe I would stop by the tower if I had nothing better to do. I took off and was there at Earth in maybe an hour or so. But when I was flying to Earth, I wondered to myself why was I going back to Earth? To check up on everybody? Why was I going back on my own words? _You will probably never see me again.... _Why was I? I knew the answer.... It was because I still loved Robin with all my heart. When I landed, I didn't expect to see Raven, but it just happened.

"Star?" Raven said and I nodded and flew over to her.

"Why are you here Star?" Raven asked

"I'm just visiting Earth for a day, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Shopping with Storm, why?" Raven asked and my eyes went wide.

"You never went shopping with me!!" I said

"Star, it just after you left, I noticed that I had no other friend around me and well it was just I needed some girl time and Terra didn't help very much....." Raven said

"Oh....." I said and this time for sure I knew Robin was for sure not mine anymore. I had no chance against Storm. I longed to have somebody love me again, but that day would never ever come, not for me. I backed away from Raven.

"Star, please don't do anything stupid or hurt yourself" Raven said and something came over to me. She walked over to me slowly.

"I won't friend, I promise I won't" I said and I flew away before she could get to me. I flew to the only place that I thought was my home where I would feel safe. I flew to the T tower. I sat on top so nobody would notice me. This was the only place that I could call home. I let tears fall down my face. Why hadn't I objected to their marriage? Why didn't I? I was dumb probably, that's it dumb. I wiped my tears away and got up. I wasn't going to weep over something that probably would never be mine! I flew off back to the shopping center. I stopped in front of Storm and Raven. Storm gasped and hugged me and I pushed her off.

"Starfire! I am so happy to see you!!" Storm said and I didn't say anything because I didn't have the heart to say anything. I wanted to scream at her saying, "HOW COULD YOU TAKE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME? I hate you!!"

"Ya" I simply said

"Why don't you come back to the T tower with us Star, to just relax and stuff. It must have been a long trip" Storm said and took my hand. I could had said no and pulled my hand anyway, but I didn't. I just followed them into the T tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games when we walked through the door. They stopped when I walked in.

"Star?!" They said at the same time. I nodded and floated over to them. I gave each of them a hug.

"I'm back" I said

"For how long Star?" Beast Boy asked

"A day, I just came for a short visit, that's all" I said

"A day? Why can't you stay longer?" Cyborg asked

"I need to get home and take care of my father and mother, they both are ill" I lied. I was lying because I didn't want to stay here forever. I didn't even want to be here at the T tower. I didn't want any of this. I just felt like going home.

"Star, why didn't you say good-bye?" Raven asked

"I had no need too, you all knew why I was gone and I knew you would understand why I left and didn't say good-bye" I said and I was breaking up inside. My heart would heal someday right? Right?

"I have to go" I said and ran outside. Everybody followed me. Before I left I heard Beast Boy yell something to me.

"I thought we would never see you again Star! I'm just happy you came for a visit" Beast Boy yelled and I smiled. My heart would be healed someday, just maybe not in the near future.

"It meant a lot to me that I could see you guys again" I said and flew off. I was too angry with Robin and Storm that I just couldn't stay any longer. I was suffering. Well it was more like my heart was suffering. I didn't want to suffer any longer. I will move on and every day will be a new being, I promise. But I will never forget the words that stick to me, "Everything is not as it seems." Well duh everything was not what it seemed. What was I doing letting my sister push me around? Was I that dumb? Before I left Earth, I was thinking this to myself. I was dumb wasn't I? It just seemed so clear that Robin was never ever going to love me again. I was still mad after all these years? Well I wasn't going to let Storm push me around anymore, no I was going to get Robin back even if it took me my whole life....

A/N: This is a RobStar story and in the next few chapters, this will turn into a RobStar story, I totally promise!! Okay, this is not going to be really in the chapter only if you want it to be!!

Preview of Chapter 5:

Starfire kissed him and wondered if this would destroy her future living with her sister. Liked she cared, so what she was playing around with a married man. Starfire deepen the kiss. Robin broke it off.

"I thought you still cared for me Robin" Starfire said

"I do," Robin said

"More then Storm?" Starfire asked

"Of course...." Robin said

"Then prove it to me" Starfire said as Robin kissed her neck, Starfire was lost in her own thoughts. This time she knew she had won Robin once and for all.....

End of preview:

READ THIS OR ELSE!! Do you think that should happen or should it not happen? (I mean do you think I should put that preview in)

1. Yes

2. No

3. Maybe

Chose one and then answer this question.... Should Starfire and Robin have a secret love life or not?

1. Yes

2. No

3. Maybe

You have like probably two days until I update again!! So please review!!


	5. I Love You

A/N: OMG! I have been gone for like ever!! Sorry!! It's been like writers block and everything!! And then all the vacations and school shopping! I just got mixed up in time!! Anyways onto the chapter!! Oh and yes won for both of them, so enjoy!!

Chapter 5: I Love You

[Starfire's POV]

I did love Robin didn't I? I wander inside the T tower. I didn't like to be alone. Everybody was gone somewhere and I was stuck at home. Robin and Storm were out to dinner, Raven went to her favorite depressing place, Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the mall to do some 'things.' I hadn't the least idea of what Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing. I was sitting on the couch minding my own business when the doors fling open and Robin and Storm were there. I got up and turned away from them.

"Hey Star, what are you doing back?" Robin asked and I had forgotten that I hadn't seen him yet.

"Just visiting for a while" I said and walked upstairs to my room. I heard voices downstairs and then I heard more voices. That must have meant Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had come home. I heard raised voices and surprise in all their voices. What were they talking about? I creep out of my room and to the stairs.

"What is Star doing back?" I heard Robin ask.

"She came to visit, what's wrong with that?" Raven asked

"Nothing I'm just really surprised she came back after that note she left" Robin said

"Oh come on, she's my sister! We should be happy she's back Robin!!" Storm said

"I am happy, I'm just surprised like I said" Robin said and I walked into the kitchen pretending I heard nothing.

"Hello friends, how is everybody 'doing'?" I asked and everybody just stood there doing nothing.

"Got it, not the greatest time to come in...." I started but trailed off. I didn't want them to know I was dying from their silence, it felt like they didn't want me there anymore. They were 'surprised' as they said, but I knew they were sort mad that I had suddenly just came back into their lives. Storm was probably scared I was going to take Robin away and she was right, I was going to do everything I could to get Robin back. They probably heard the sadness in my voice and the unwanted feeling they were getting from me.

"Hey Star, we didn't mean it that way" Beast Boy said and I stared at him. He stared back at me. I looked away finally. My beautiful green eyes looked glassy and I knew it. That always happened when I was feeling down and unwanted.

"No it's fine, I know you guys were having a private talk and I'll just go and feel unwanted" I muttered out the last part so nobody could hear me. Raven must had heard what I had said because she was staring at me.

"What is it Raven?" Storm asked and I turned to look at Storm. Her eyes were soft and welcoming and she had a small smile on her face. I glared at her. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and then run away again. I always had this feeling of running away again and I've always had this question on why I was staying on Earth.... Everybody let my thoughts sink in.... I looked down at the floor thinking to myself. I had no idea what was coming next. Raven cleared her throat and then I looked up and everybody was looking at her.

"Starfire, you're not unwanted" Raven started

"What?!" The others asked, but Raven's eyes were still place on me. They didn't move at all to look at the rest of the team. I was thinking to myself on how Raven had heard me out of all this! I turned away from her and started to walk up the stairs.

"_Starfire whenever you need me, my doors always open! I just want to help you in your time of need" Raven said. _Oh my god Raven was in my head.

"_How did you get in here Raven?" I asked_

"_It's hard to explain" Raven said _

"_Of course! I will come see you tomorrow night if I feel up to it...." I said. _And then I blocked her out of my mind. I finished walking up the stairs and quickly ran into my room where the doors shut behind me. I laid down on my bed and grabbed a pillow. I didn't know why I had talked back to Raven in my head?! It was sort of weird. I picked up a picture of me and Robin. It was ripped in half. I grabbed some tape and tape it back together.

"We'll be together, you just wait and see...." I said to myself and quickly pulled out my diary from my pocket. I picked up a pen and started to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_I am back on Earth and I am very happy, well sort of.... I feel unwanted and hurt still. It still feels like I was just rejected! I don't know if I can stay on this planet any longer!! But I have too, because I want Robin still and I would do anything for him!! Let us see if my plan works out or not....._

_Love,_

_Starfire_

I quickly shut my diary close and flopped on my bed. God why was I doing this to myself? I knew I wasn't going to win over Robin! I mean he was married. I fell asleep...

The next night....

[Normal POV]

"Hey everybody Raven, Cyborg, Storm, and me are going out for the night! Do Robin or Starfire want to come?" Beast Boy called

"NO!!" Came two voices. Robin's and Starfire's.

"Oh well Beast Boy, we'll leave them to catch up on some things." Storm said and the four walked out together. Starfire flew down the stairs humming to herself.

"_Nothing's ever going to be right again!!" _Starfire sang to herself as Robin came down the stairs.

"Good-morning friend Robin!!" Starfire said cheerfully even though she was burning up on the inside. She wanted to hold him again and she wanted him to tell her everything was going to be alright again.

"Hey Star" Robin said in his usually voice.

"Where did the others say they were going?" Starfire asked Robin and turned away from him.

"Ummm.... Just out for the night I guess" Robin said and Starfire smiled to herself. This was her chance.

"So you want to do some 'catching up'?" Starfire asked and Robin nodded.

"I guess it would be alright" Robin said and they sat down on the couch....

A couple hours later....

Starfire and Robin were kissing deeply. Starfire wondered if this would destroy her future with her sister. Like she cared, so what she was playing around with a married man. Robin broke of the kiss.

"I thought you still cared for me Robin" Starfire said

"I do" Robin said

"More then Storm?" Starfire asked

"Of course...." Robin said

"Them prove it to me" Starfire said as Robin kissed her neck and Starfire was lost in her own thoughts. This time she knew she had won Robin once and for all....

In the morning....

Starfire found herself laying on Robin's bed, naked! NAKED?!?! What the heck happened last night? Her head hurt and she couldn't remember anything for the moment. Then everything came back to her. Last night, confessions, everything.... Starfire grabbed the sheet from under the blanket and got up without waking Robin. She quickly tied it around her like a dress and giggled to herself.

"Oh man is Storm going to be so mad!!" Starfire said to herself and quickly looked in the mirror. Of course she wasn't going to tell Storm! This was Robin and hers secret love life and it was going to remain that way until Robin had the nerve to tell Storm off. That would be the day. Starfire took one last look at Robin and quickly ran out the doors. Nobody was home yet. Starfire slipped into her room and changed. She sighed as she entered the kitchen. She heard footsteps come behind her.

"Sleep well?" Starfire asked

"Of course" Robin said and Starfire turned around, gave him a quick kiss and disappeared from the main room.....

A/N: Did you like it? Hmmm, if you have any suggestions, you can tell them to me because I'm always open for ideas!! Anyways please review and tell me how it was!!


	6. Lies

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to rising-terminator6 for all of the great reviews!! **

Chapter 6: Lies

Starfire sat at the kitchen table listening to music.

"Last night I just wanted to have fun! To go out with my friends! I took my dads car I never though he would find out, but I crashed in a wall man I'm dead!! I guess it's no use I'm screwing up every little thing I ever tried to do!!" Starfire sang until the T tower's doors opened. Everybody was backed from their overnight thingy.

"Hey, what's up?" Starfire asked as her titled to one side. She was still listening to music.

"Nothing much, did you guys have fun catching up and all?" Storm asked and Starfire shrugged.

"I guess"

"That's good to hear!!" Storm said in her cheerful voice. Starfire nodded her head as Robin came downstairs. I watched as Robin kissed Storm on the cheek lightly. I couldn't believe! All we had been through that night was gone... Wait maybe Robin had an explanation! Yea that was it, he would explain it to me later.... I just knew he would...

"So I'm going up to my room if anybody needs me" I said and wandered upstairs. I walked into my room and sat down. I was still tried from this morning.... I sighed and took off my headphones and laid down on my bed. There was a knock on my door. Before I could say anything Raven was in my room.

"What do you want friend Raven?" I asked and Raven sat down next to me.

"I know what happened last night Star" Raven said and I tried to hide the smile on my face. Raven could see right through me.

"What?!?! Nothing happened last night Raven" I said and Raven smiled.

"You had sex with Robin, no biggie" Raven said and my smile widen. Raven's smile disappeared.

"No Starfire, it is a biggie.... If Storm knew you would be worst enemies till the end of time" Raven said and her face grew serious.

"Raven, it was a one night stand! No biggie and Storm isn't going to find out!!" I said and Raven shook her head.

"Somehow she'll find out, either from Robin, you, or me..." Raven said and with that she got up and left the room....

The next day...

Starfire's POV

I didn't know what to do! I couldn't live a lie anymore.... Robin hasn't talked to me since yesterday morning.... I wanted Storm to feel the pain that she made me go through, but on the other hand I didn't want her too.... I sighed as I rubbed my sleepy eyes. I yawned loudly and got out of my bed. It was then that I saw what was next to me. A note.... From Robin... I read it carefully over and over again and again... I couldn't believe what he was saying to me! It read:

_Dear Starfire,_

_I don't want to break you're heart by saying this, but we must hide the fact that we still love each other.... I'm sorry but I can't break up this marriage with Storm.... She's really nice to me and she's always there for me.... You can't tell her Star! Please don't get mad! When their away we'll have our fun..._

_Love,_

_Robin_

I stared blankly at the note before folding it up and throwing it in the trash. I shook my head to clear my mind. I opened the window and let the cool breeze hit my bare arms and legs. My hair blew fiercely in the wind. It was then that I decided I needed to leave.... I needed to clear my mind... Get away from everybody... I quickly flew out the window and landed on the main land with only a jacket and my night grown on. I didn't smile, I didn't speak, I didn't do anything... I just stood there letting people stare at me.... It was then that I decided to cry. I broke down and cry. All this emotion and getting to me... I choked out the words 'Why Robin?!?!?' But I said nothing else. Once I had the strength to get up again I did.... But it took everything I had... Robin lied to me... Raven lied to me.... Storm lied to me... And worst of all I lied to myself.... Thinking Robin would want to tell the world that him and I had had sex!! No way!! I got up and walked into a store looking at all the beautiful dresses. I picked one out... I had the perfect plan for tonight.... The Halloween ball...

A/N: I good place to leave you all hanging, but I'm not going too!!

Back to the story....

Starfire's POV

As I purchased the dress, I smiled to myself. Tonight was the Halloween ball and I couldn't wait! I was going to go with Cyborg because everybody else had a date.... The dress was black... It had no selves and it only went down to my knees. There was a poncho that went over it... It was black also... (A/N: You know the fashion statement? Not the real poncho!!) There were high black boots that went with it... It was perfect to impress Robin! I just knew it!! I walked out of the store and bumped into Storm.

"Hey Star, what are you doing here?" Storm asked and I shrugged.

"I'm just getting a dress for the Halloween ball tonight" I said and Storm nodded.

"May I see it?"

"No, I want it to be a secret Storm"

"Ok, whatever you say Starfire" Storm said and bid me farewell. I quickly walked away from her holding my dress in my hands. I didn't want her to know what I was wearing to the Halloween ball because then she would go tell Robin and it wouldn't be a surprise anymore... I walked into the T tower and just decided to listen to music while I waited for the party to start....

At 5:00pm....

I was in my room waiting for Cyborg to come and get my. I was wearing everything... My dress, the poncho, and the high heel black boots. I had dark lipstick on and dark eye shadow. Raven let me use some of hers. My hair was put up in a bun just the two strands that I kept out all the time where hanging out. (A/N: What do you call those things?) There was a knock on my door and the doors slid open. Cyborg was waiting for me.

"Hey Star! Looking nice tonight!!" Cyborg complimented and I smiled.

"Thank you Cyborg and you're looking very nice yourself!!" I said and we walked down the stairs. The other titans were already out in the car. I walked to the car and opened the door. There Robin sat. I slid in next to him. On the other side Storm sat. She didn't look to happy.

"Is there something wrong dear sister?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Storm shook her head and stared out the window..... This was going to be a long night....

A/N: I love to keep you guys hanging on this chapter!! Okay so I will update if I get some reviews!! All you have to do is review this chapter! It's that simple!! Anyways R&R please!! Sorry for the really really short chapter!!

Onto Review Responds:

**A Big Fan: OMG! Thank you sooo much!! I hope you like this chapter too!!**

**SoSweet465: You are so sweet!! Omg! Thank you for reviewing Jen!! Luv ya too!! Review this please!! TTYL!!**

**solodancer789: Thank you so much! I love your stories!! I will send someone after you if you don't update!! MWHAHAHA!! Anyways thank you for reviewing and I agree with you! Thank god for RobStar stories!!**

**Katera: Here's the next chapter y'all!! Hope you like it and thank you for reviewing!!**

**Starxfire: Thank you! Wait Terra was in this story? I totally forgot about her... Oh well I always forget about her! I forgot about her in A Chance too!! LOL! I love waffles they taste good!! **

**Starfire: Thanks... Ummm.... Right........ Hope you loved this chapter too!!**

**Somebody: I know I was getting sick of RobStorm too!! Please review this chapter!!**

**bunny133: OMG!! Thank you so much!! I'm glad I made this happened too! It adds sort of a twist!! If you don't update song fics, I won't update this story ever again!!! MWHAHAHAHA!! No I'm jk I won't blackmail you!!**

**DIWaRrIa: I updated, don't kill me!! hides behind somebody Anyways thanks a ton!! **

**lil LIK Star: Thank you! I hope you still love it after this chapter!!**

**awww: I don't want to leave you hanging, but I have too because I'm EVIL!! MWHAHAHA!! Nah, just kidding with y'all! I will update soon!!**

**Cool Cat 96: I know I'm evil for making Robin play around with Starfire, but it gives this story a twist to it!!**

**rising-terminator6: What?!?! An ice cream man following you!! Oh no we'll just have to hunt that ice cream man down now won't we!!! HEHEHE!! Oh no offense taken at all!! I hated Robin and Storm together!! I hope this chapter doesn't break any RobStar fans hearts!!**

**Abby: Thank you!! I know it was cool and I did update so you can't kill me!! Which you never really were going too!!**

**Lost Inside: I know I love how Starfire doesn't care a bit, Robin is having an affair and he doesn't care and the other titans don't have any clue.... Well now Raven does, but that's okay and I won't make Raven an evil person!! I'll make her very very nice.... Maybe not!! Ok that's enough chit chat for me!! Thanks a ton and I hope you like this chapter!!**

A/N: If you did not get you're name in here, tell me please!! I wish to thank everybody who reviewed this story and most of all I want to thank everybody who voted for the poll last chapter!! Luv ya all!! I'll update soon!!

Starfire983


	7. I Don't Know Why

A/N: Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture.... Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters... This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things..... Oh well, not suitable for children under 13!! Ummm, anyways enjoy!!

This chapter is dedicated to: **bunny133** for all the great reviews for this story!! You rock!!

To all my reviewers: You guys rock!! Thank you so much for **102 **reviews in the last 6 chapters!! You guys rock so much!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

I do not own the Teen Titans.... Stop telling me that!! But I do own Storm!!! YAY!! Wait she's evil why should I be happy to own her?!?!

On with chapter 7!!

Chapter 7: I Don't Know Why

Starfire's POV

I don't know why, but I felt bad for my sister... She stared out the window as if nothing else was visible to her. She didn't ever care if everybody was staring at her.

"Storm, is there anything wrong?" Beast Boy asked and Storm shook her head again. She sighed deeply and kept gazing out the window.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Beast Boy mutter to Raven and Raven shrugged. I reached over Robin and touched Storm's leg lightly. She turned to me and I smiled slightly.

"Storm, is there anything wrong?" I asked and Storm sighed.

"No" Storm said and turned back to look out the window. We were meeting Terra at the Halloween ball. Finally we got there without talking to each other. Storm seemed down in the dumps, Robin seemed like he didn't want to talk to me, Raven was mad at me, Beast Boy simply stayed quite, and Cyborg seemed a little upset. Even though Cyborg had been happy when he picked me up from my room, he still seemed upset like something happened in his head. I didn't know why and it was making me mad. We all got out of the car.

"Is there something wrong with everybody?!?!" I asked and everybody shook their heads and walked into the building. Cyborg was suppose to be my date, but whenever I got near him, he seemed to drift away. I sighed and finally decided to sit on a chair for the rest of the night. My eyes wandered around looking for Robin, but he was nowhere to be found. Terra finally came and talked to me.

"Is there something wrong with everybody tonight? They won't talk to me" Terra said and I shrugged.

"They're just having a bad night, that's all" I said and Terra shrugged. She had a slight smile on her face.

"Is there something wrong with you Star?" Terra asked and I shook my head. I was lying, but I didn't mind. All I was thinking about was Robin.... Why didn't he talk to me? I don't know why, but I cared about Storm too. Had Raven told her? I had finally found Robin in the crowd and started to stare at him. There was a long pause between me and Terra.

"Starfire, you've been starring at Robin for the last ten minutes!!" Terra said and I stopped starring at Robin.

"No I wasn't" I said and blushed lightly.

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't Terra"

"Yes you were Starfire"

"OK maybe I was, but that was only once!!" I said and I quickly turned away from Terra.

"Star, is there something you need to tell me, because you know you can tell me anything" Terra said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook her off.

"I have nothing to tell you" I said coldly and Terra backed away a little. She got up and left. I don't know why I did that, but I felt like doing it.... It made me feel better about myself.... If you ask me why, I'll answer "I don't know why." It was true that I didn't know why, but I don't know why it made me feel better. Finally Storm came to talk to me. She sat down right next to me and gave me a small smile.

"Star, you've seem to be all happy for some reason and I want to know why... What happened last night?!?!" Storm asked and I shrugged.

"We talked about what we had been doing over the years...." I said and Storm shook her head.

"Robin has been acting strange too, and I want to know what's wrong Star" Storm said and this time I shook my head.

"Nothing happened!!" I shouted and everybody heard me. Everybody turned to me and Storm, and we just gave them small smiles. They all returned to dancing and talking.

"Storm, nothing happened"

"Star, something happened and I want to know what"

"Nothing happened" I said and turned away from Storm. I was thinking to myself how can I impress Robin if he wouldn't even talk to me.... Storm interrupted my thoughts.

"Star, you can tell me anything" Storm said and I laughed evilly. (A/N: Is there any such laugh like that? Oh well!!)

"Like I would tell you anything **little sister**.... You will just steal it away from me" I said and Storm looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like when I had a boyfriend, you came into my life and took him away! That's what I mean! You stole everything I once had" I said and walked away from her. I went to go find Robin. Wait why did I want to find him? He wouldn't want to talk to me anyways.... I just needed to find him... I found him sitting on the other side of the room. I sat down next to him. He smiled as he looked at me.

"What's up?" He asked and I shrugged.

"How long are we going to keep this a secret Robin?" I asked in my sweetest tone and he shrugged.

"As long as we can, but we will tell them when it's time" Robin said and I smiled widely.

"Agreed! I am happy that you've made up you're mind" I said and Robin smiled back at me. Then we saw Storm walking over to me.

"I better go" I whispered to Robin and got up. Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me back to my seat. Storm sat down on the other side of Robin.

"Star, why did you just leave me there?" Storm asked in her annoying little tone that I hated so much.

"Because I hate you" I muttered so that only I could hear. I stared down at the ground before looking up.

"Oh I'm sorry little sister, you just destroyed my happiness" I said and got up again. Robin didn't try to stop me this time... He just sat there with Storm. I stared from a distance as they talked to each other. This time, another titan came up to me.... Beast Boy sat down at the seat next to me. I smiled...

"Hey Star"

"Hey BB" I said and Beast Boys smiled back at me.

"So what's up with you and Terra?"

"What?!?! I do not understand" I lied and Beast Boy shrugged.

"All I heard was that you said that you would never tell her anything or something life that"

"Oh that must not be true! I never said anything like- Wait oh yes I did say something like that, can you please tell friend Terra that I am sorry?" I asked and Beast Boy nodded.

"I'll tell her at once" Beast Boy said and walked away from me. I sighed and leaned back against the chair. Beast Boy seemed to cheer up quickly. I didn't know why, but every titan came up to me that night. Next was Raven... She sat down next to me and took one of my hands.

"What are you doing friend Raven?" I asked and Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Starfire, I won't tell Storm if you never ever play around with Robin again" She said and I tore my hand anyways from her.

"WHAT?!?!" I shouted at her. She sighed and tried to tell me again.

"I will never tell Storm if you stop playing around with Robin... He's having a hard time getting through with this too and he wants you, but he also wants Storm... I read his mind" Raven said and I sighed.... I didn't want Raven to tell, but I didn't want to stop playing around with Robin...

"I don't know Raven, can you give me some time to think about it?" I asked and Raven nodded. She got up and left. A couple minutes after Raven had left, Cyborg came and asked me if I wanted to dance. Everybody seemed like they were coming back to normal. I went on the dance floor with Cyborg and there I saw Raven and Beast Boy dancing together and I was pretty surprised to see them dancing together because Beast Boy was going out with Terra, I guess they were just dancing as friends.... Then I saw Robin and Storm dancing together and I wanted to make them jealous... Cyborg and me started to dance and the music was wonderful...

"Tonight is a wonderful night to have to Halloween ball isn't it Cyborg?" I asked and Cyborg nodded.

"Yea it is"

"Is there something wrong Cyborg?" I asked and it seemed that he was drifting away again. He shook his head and we started to dance again... What was wrong with everybody?

End of Chapter 7

A/N: Oh yay! I get to leave you hanging all alone there on a branch!! TE HE!! Yea whatever.... Ok so next chapter might not be up so soon!! Sorry!! I'm just so stinking busy with school and everything!! But I promise that it will be a longer chapter then this!! I love these little faces!! All of the reviewers I respond to get one of those little faces!! Ok? Ok!!

Review responds:

**bunny133**: See, I didn't make Raven tell because she would be evil!! MWHAHA!! MAYBE I'LL MAKE HER TELL THOUGH!! I'm so evil!! I hope you love this chapter too!!

**Writer at ease**: Ummm... Thank you? Well Starfire is going to behave like that because she changed over the years.... But thanks for reviewing anyways!!

**A big fan**: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!!

**Rose**: I don't feel bad for Storm at all!! She's evil!! EVIL I TELL YOU!! Thanks for the positive review and I'm always happy for people to say they're a fan of mine!!

**Lost Inside**: Thank you!! You really loved it?!?!? I mean not everybody loves it!! HEHE!! Anyways I hope you love this chapter too!! God my hands are getting tried!!

**DIWaRrIa**: I reviewed you're story now review mine!! MWHAHAHA!! Laughs nervously I don't know if this will turn out to be a RobStar or RobStorm yet.... I'm sorry, but I'm really serious... I don't know which one it will be!! I'm so evil!! Hahaha.... DON'T HURT ME!!

**Mich aka Starfire**: Really this story rocks? You guys are so great!! hugs reviewer to death You rock!!

**solodancer789**: I will hunt you down if you don't update you're stories!! Did I say that in chapter 6? Oh well I'll say it again!! MWHAAHAHA!! I know typical men!! Seriously when is he going to learn?!?!

**Awww**: Thank you!! I hate Storm too!! She sucks badly!!! But even though I'm a RobStar fan, I might make this storm a RobStorm because I want to be evil!! MWAHAHA!! I love caramel too!! It's so sticky, but good!!

**starfirett91**: Like I said to **Awww**, I might twist you're minds and make this a RobStorm story!! MWHAAHA!! I can't seem to find you're story, but if I could I would read it for sure!!

**Keiko Matsumori**: Here's you're update, hope you love it!!

**cindycindy549**: Thank you, I didn't really understand what you meant though... (Sorry I'm stupid) If you could explain it a little more I'll understand!!

**PadFootCc**: I really don't know yet what Starfire is going to do and no Storm doesn't know a thing!!

**Sunrise**: Okay, here's the update, now don't hurt me!!

**SoSweet465**: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH JEN!! I can't believe you're reviewing it!! TTYL!!

**gamer7**: AAHHH!! Here's you're update and please don't hunt me down and don't hurt me!! pleads

**rising-terminator6**: Well again we'll have to hunt that ice cream man down and shoot him!! HEHE!! OMG thank you for the great review and I hope you loved this chapter too!!

**Starxfire**: There was a concert? I had no idea seriously!! Waffles are puffy and then you put stuff on it and then you eat them!!! It's so cool!! Oh and I put Terra in the story again!! Sorry to anyone who notice that!! I had no idea that Terra was in this story anyhow!!

**star11989**: Ummm.... If you went on to future chapters you'll see that I knew that Starfire had a real sister named Blackfire, but Storm is a made up character that I own....

**Nightbolts101**: Thank you so much!! I'm hyper right now when I'm typing this!! YAY!! Yea, I reviewed you're stories, so you review mine!! YAY! Me so happy right now and my hands hurt from typing so much!! HAHA!!


	8. Take Care of Yourself

Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13!! Ummm, anyways enjoy!!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to: **Starxfire** for all the great reviews!! YOU ROCK!!

OMG **132 **reviews?!?!?! YOU GUYS ROCK!! hugs reviewers

Some reviewer responds!!:

**Starxfire: **I know, Starfire so does like Robin! It shows!! I wanted to go to the concert, but I guess it's a little late now!! HAHA!! No that's not funny actually, I hope you liked this chapter!!

**Jo: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter and please review again!!

**OfficiallyObsessedwithPyro**I updated so please review!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update though!!

**SoSweet465: **OMG THANKS SO MUCH JEN!! LyL!! Come visit me sometime!!

**bunny133: **Thanks so much!! You rock!! Awww you're so sweet!! I hope you like this chapter too!!

**solodancer789: **Awww you're not that bad, I'm worst!! I've been keeping you guys hanging for the last month… Sorry everybody out there! I've had a lot of school work and I just lost somebody over Thanksgiving, so that's been taking up a lot of space in my mind…. So hope everybody's not too mad!!

**00SR00: **I posted now you review!!

**Rose: **It's fine with me if you mention any other stories in these reviews!! I'll join you in smashing her to death! WAIT I NEED HER FOR MY STORY!! AHHH THE PAIN AND HORROR!! Just kidding!! Hahahaha wait I don't get it! Starfire983's other side: Thanks anyways, we'll leave the crazed Starfire983 to herself…

**A big fan: **You should be more of a crazed fan then a big fan!! Hahaha, you don't get it do you? Anyways hope you liked this chapter!!

**Mich aka Starfire: **Awww!! hugs reviewer You rock!! I'm so glad you like it and I updated so you better give me a review!! Ha, just kidding! LOL!! You really think this story rocks?( blushes) Thanks so MUCH!!

**Keiko Matsumori**I don't know what's the deal with everybody!! (sigh) (scary music poops out of nowhere) DUN DUN DUN DUN!! Maybe somebody took over their bodies!! OH NO!! Just kidding! Thanks for your great review!!

**D-I-WaRrIa: **Oh I don't know, like I said to somebody else, I don't really know how this story is going to end, but I hope that everybody will like it the way it does turn out… Even if it's RobStorm… (sigh) Thanks for all your great reviews though!! 

**Nightbolts101: **No, my hands hurt because I was typing so much! You can look forward to this because I just responded to you!! Oh got you there!! MWHAHAHA!! I'm not hyper looks around nervously Ok maybe I am…. Thanks anyways!!

**gamer7: **AAHHHH DON'T KILL ME!! (hides behind somebody else) I updated!!

**rising-terminator6: **I feel bad for Cyborg too, I wonder why I'm not doing anything for him… Is the ice cream man still stalking you? Oh well… I don't know right now how the story is going to end, but I hope everybody likes it the way it turns out!! Anyways I hope you like this chapter too!!

**Lost Inside: **Terra's nice because she wants to be nice? I don't know I just made her nice… Anyways I'll read you're story when I get some time! I'm a little busy right now, but I promise I'll read it!! Anyways thanks again!!

**Katera: **Hmmmm I ponder too… Is Cyborg liking Storm? (ponders) We'll just have to find out won't we!! MWHAHAHA!! Review again and thanks for all your great reviews!!

**StaROb14765:** Great idea, I might try it out and see how it works! Thanks again!!

**SocialKween: **Thanks so much for reviewing… I know Robin should tell Storm, but then this story wouldn't be this fun!!

**Rockershimo: **Funny story! It was cute!! I hope you like this chapter!!

**ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY!!:**

Chapter 8: Take Care of Yourself

Starfire's POV

What was wrong with everybody? They didn't seem like they were usual. Cyborg had stopped dancing with me a long time ago and now I was sitting on a chair my head thrown back looking at the ceiling. I had no idea where everybody else was. Robin and Storm were probably together somewhere, Raven was probably in a dark corner, Beast Boy and Terra were probably together somewhere too, and Cyborg was at the snack table. I sighed deeply and kept staring at the ceiling. I was bored out of my mind. Did I mention that I was bored out of my mind? Everybody was ignoring me and for that, I didn't want to talk to them. I stopped looking at the ceiling and I wandered out of the building not wanting to talk to anybody. I guess my wish wasn't granted.

"Hey Star" Storm called out and I turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing I was just coming outside to get some fresh air..." Storm said and trailed off.

"What is it now Storm?" I asked and again she shook her head.

"It's nothing Starfire" She said and I noticed her calling me Starfire… She never ever called me Starfire… She always called me Star…

"Seriously, you've got my full attention, so you better tell me now…" I said and walked closer to Storm.

"I was just thinking" Storm said and stopped.

"Thinking? About what?" I questioned and Storm smiled.

"About Blackfire"

"What?!?!"

"Blackfire, you know our sister?"

"I know who she is Storm, I just don't get it why you would think of her" I said and Storm chuckled lightly.

"I was just regretting never saying good-bye to you guys… I'm lucky I found you!"

"What are you trying to say Storm?"

"Star, why did you ever run away in the first place?" Storm asked and I shook my head.

"Me and Blackfire swore not to answer that question"

"Tell me Starfire"

"We just didn't like living on our planet ok?" I asked and I turned around. I walked away from her… That's all I could ever do, walk away…

The next day…

Starfire's POV

I sat up in my bed reading a book and listening to some music. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!!" I yelled and continued to read my book. It was then that Robin waltzed into the room. The doors shut tightly behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing here mister?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Everybody went out to breakfast, so now we're home alone…." Robin trailed off.

"I know what you're thinking…" I said and kissed him lightly.

"But it'll have to wait, I've got a long book I have to finish and well I just have too" I said and he smiled.

"Till next time then" He said and walked out of the room.

"Till next time" I said and continued to read my book… The next thing I knew it was 12:00 in the afternoon. How long had I been sleeping? Raven knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out

"Raven" She plainly said

"Oh come in" I said and Raven entered the room. She was wearing her usual clothes, but her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Whoa new hair style?" I asked and she nodded.

"Something Storm wanted to try" Raven answered and the doors shut behind her.

"Why is everybody coming into my room again?" I asked and she smiled. That was one of Raven's few smiles she ever gave me…

"Well the boys sent me up here to see if you were okay… We haven't seen you since like two hours ago…" Raven said and sat down beside me on my bed.

"I think I fell asleep" I said and she nodded.

"I think you did"

"So I think there is another reason you're up here isn't there Raven"

"I think you're right Starfire"

"So lay it on me" I said and her smile disappeared.

"Storm told me that…." She started, but trailed off.

"Come on Raven, I don't have all day you know…" I said and she nodded.

"She said you were acting strange and that she wanted me to go and check up on you"

"Ha, my little sister wants you to come and check up on me? I'm fine, just tell her I'm fine okay Raven?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll tell her that…" Raven said and got ready to leave.

"And Star?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Take care of yourself" Raven said and walked out of the doors. Wow was Raven having a sudden change? I mean for one second she was threatening to tell me secret to my sister and the other second she was telling me to take care of myself? Didn't she know I could take care of myself? Whoa was I confused or what?!?!

Raven's POV

"Take care of your self" I said and walked out of Starfire's room. Storm was waiting for me outside the door.

"Did you tell her?" Storm asked and I nodded.

"I told her exactly what you wanted me to tell her"

"And what was that?"

"That you wanted to know if she was doing okay" I said and Storm smiled.

"Thanks Raven, you're the best" Storm said and waved before she walked away.

"I know I am" I said and laughed to myself. I didn't feel him come behind me, he was so sneaky that I didn't feel him near me…

"Hey Rae" Beast Boy said in a sly voice.

"Go away Beast Boy, I'm not in the mood for talking" I said and walked away. More like ran away.

"Awww come on! You can at least talk to me" Beast Boy said and ran after me.

"Okay, talk…"

"I just wanted to know how you're doing Raven, you've been acting weird lately and it's sort of strange for you" He said and I sighed.

"I'm just not feeling myself okay?"

"Okay Raven, I'll see you around" Beast Boy said and turned to walk away…

"And Raven?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Take care of yourself…" I smiled as he said it…

"What?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt" He said and I hugged him.

"You take care of yourself also…" I said and he smiled.

"Thank you Beast Boy"

"For what?"

"Everything…."

End of Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had so much school work, and I've been writing stories for other things and stuff like that!! I promise that the next chapter will be longer!! So hope you like it, it sort of got off the subject of Starfire and Robin and went onto the subject of Beast Boy and Raven. So hope you aren't too mad at me!! This makes me want to go get a donut!! Anyways R&R everybody if you can!! Enjoy!!


	9. A Friend that's Always There

**Do You Really Love Me Robin?**

**By Hopeless474**

Summary: Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13!! Ummm, anyways enjoy!!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been a little tried and ya know! Sorry that I changed my pen name again! I promise it won't happen again! Hehe! I'm so picky! So I'm going to update right now! I love all my reviewers, but I am only going to respond to**two** this evening!! I still love my other reviewers! I decided to make it two so I could respond to one more person!!

For everybody who loves: Why? I will be getting the next chapter up, my stupid computer is failing on me, so that's why my chapters haven't been up so fast!

**This chapter is dedicated to Nightbolts101 for all the great reviews and being hyper and happy which made my day! Each time I get a review from her, I am happy! YAY YOU ROCK!!**

The two review respondes:

Somebody: Hey! Guess what! I am Starfire983, I just changed my pen name! hehe that was funny! I was laughing when I got your review! Sorry but it was funny! I think it's just because you didn't read my stories before! I hope you still love this story!!

bunny133: Okay, so I know you love ths story and all, but whatever happened to Promise Is Just Another Word of Pain, and the others? Strange question, but just answer already!! Hope you liked this chapter!!

A/N: You guys! Where are all of you?!?! I haven't gotten reviews from any of my normal people! Have you all gone to mars and not invited me?!?! Waaahhh all of you guys that haven't reviewed, but are somehow reading this make me S-A-D!! Everybody that has reviewed before and hasn't reviewed this chapter or the last chapter, then REVIEW IT NOW!!! THAT'S AN ORDER! (You guys know who you are!! wink wink)

On with the story:

Chapter 9: A Friend that's Always There

A couple hours after Raven had hugged Beast Boy, the titans were all in their rooms. Nobody was out in the kitchen or watching tv or in the gym. Everything was silent….

In Storm and Robin's room…

"I don't get why Starfire is acting so strange around me, it's like she's hiding something… Is that true Robin? Is Starfire hiding something from me?" Storm questioned as she sat on their bed stroking her hands through her hair.

"How would I know?" Robin asked and Storm laughed.

"I don't know, I just thought you two would bond when we were away…. It seems that I was wrong" Storm said and smiled.

"Me and Starfire do bond, but I don't think she trusts me as much as she use too" Robin lied and Robin was good at lying. Most people believed everything he said. It never once crossed their minds that he might be lying…

"Right…. Anyways, why has Cyborg been so quiet lately? Is he sick or something?" Storm questioned and paced around the room. She had a worried expression on her face. Robin didn't know Storm could be worried. Robin thought that his wife was always happy like Starfire use to be.

"Nah, he's just probably a little confused about Starfire… I mean she was like a little sister to him anyways" Robin explained and Storm sat back down on their bed.

"You're probably right, Cyborg is probably just worried over how Starfire is acting, like I am…" Storm's voice trailed off… It was like she saw or knew something Robin didn't know. Robin got up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going Robin?" Storm asked

"I'm going to go talk to Starfire and see what's wrong with her" Robin lied. Why was he lying so much? He thought he loved Storm… Was he wrong?

In Starfire's room…

Starfire sat upright in her bed. It was only five o'clock in the afternoon and all the titans were in their rooms. Starfire was still confused about how Raven had behaved, but that was just like Raven. You never knew when she was going to be nice of not. She had overheard the conversation with Beast Boy and Raven, and wondered if they were in love… They seemed like a 'cute' couple anyways. Starfire didn't know what to do anymore. She was bored out of her mind. She had finished her book and had listened to music for awhile, but it had gotten boring. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Starfire said expecting Raven or Beast Boy, but it was Robin.

"Good evening Robin, what are you doing here?" Starfire questioned and smiled.

"Thought I would check up on you" Robin explained and walked into Starfire's room. The doors slid closed behind him. He sat down next to her on her bed. Starfire felt a little jolt of happiness come into her.

"Okay, I'm fine… See you checked up on me" Starfire joked and Robin laughed. Starfire loved the way Robin laughed.

"How's Storm? I haven't seen her all day" Starfire asked and Robin stopped laughing.

"You care…. About Storm?"

"What? Of course… I don't… Well maybe just a little…" Starfire said and blushed. She did care about her little sister. Didn't she?

"It's okay to care Starfire"

"I know, it's just that I'm mad at her still"

"Mad about me and her getting married?" Robin questioned and slowly Starfire nodded.

"Why don't you just get a divorce from her?" Starfire asked and Robin's face turned to serious mode.

"I can't do that Star, it's just… I think I still love her" Robin said and Starfire felt her face burn up.

"Still love her?!?! After all _we've _been through? YOU STILL LOVE HER?!?!" Starfire shouted

"Star calm down! Everybody is going to hear you!!"

"Hear me! That's the least of my worries! I can't believe you didn't tell me! I thought you loved me more, but I was wrong! Now leave my room or I'll leave!!" Starfire screamed

"Starfire please calm down" Robin pleaded, but in her eyes he could see that she wasn't going to calm down.

"I'm going for a walk, don't follow me" Starfire muttered and stomped out the door…

In Raven's room…

Raven was awoken by screaming, Starfire screaming…. Raven threw on her cape and walked out of her room. It was only five o'clock and already Starfire was having a fight with somebody. Raven ran to Starfire's door where she found Robin coming out of it.

"Ok, you better start explaining Boy Wonder" Raven said and stopped him from passing by her.

"Nothing happened okay? And why would you care?" Robin questioned and tried to get by her again. Raven stopped him.

"She's one of my best friends in the world and to have a friend like that, you are just made to care about them…" Raven explained

"She just got mad… She went out for a walk and told me not to follow… Okay? Happy Miss Raven?!?!" Robin practically screamed and Raven nodded. She walked out of the tower looking for Starfire. Raven didn't know where to search first. Then Raven remembered how much Starfire had wanted to go see the flowers at the park…. But that was two years ago, why would she want to go there? Raven flew as fast as she could to the park. She saw Starfire sitting on the grass crying.

"Starfire!" Raven called and Starfire looked up. She ran over to Raven. Raven comforted her alien friend.

"Shhh Star it's alright, just tell me what happened" Raven said as they both sat down on the grass. Starfire at first didn't want to tell Raven, but since Raven was a true friend, she explained everything….

"And that's what happened" Starfire concluded and Raven was dumbstruck.

"Starfire… I don't believe how dumb Robin was…" Raven said and Starfire sighed wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"I don't either, but that's just the way of life"

"I'm sorry…" Raven said with a small smile. Starfire looked up, her eyes full of hurt, regret, and sorrow. It was that same look that she had given Robin when he had hooked up with Storm. Raven knew she had to keep this talk a secret, she just couldn't afford to lose another friend as great as Starfire.

"It's okay Raven, I bet you that he didn't mean it and that when we go back to the tower that he will be happy to see me" Starfire said cheerfully and stood up. Raven didn't know what to expect, but she just didn't want Starfire to get hurt.

"Don't get your hopes up Star, he was pretty mad when I talked to him" Raven said and Starfire's smile and cheerfulness went away.

"Do you think that he doesn't care about me anymore?" Starfire asked her eyes filling up with tears again.

"No Star! That's not what I'm saying" Raven said and stood up to meet Starfire's eyes. She tried and tried to comfort the alien girl in her time of need, but Starfire kept pushing her away. Finally Raven got through.

"Starfire, I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you and you guys will be the best of friends again" Raven said and smiled a reassuring smile.

"You really think so friend Raven?"

"Of course I do!" Raven said and noticed that the old Starfire was coming back… The one that was mostly cheerful, but could get hurt easily.

"So ready to go back?" Raven questioned and Starfire thought about it for a second.

"Do you mind if we just go for a little walk for a while? I sort of want to talk to you about some things" Starfire questioned and Raven nodded.

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything!!" Raven said and they walked out of the park.

"So what is it?" Raven questioned once they were out on the streets.

"You sure you won't get mad at me?" Starfire asked and Raven nodded.

"I swear Starfire"

"Do you like Beast Boy? Now you don't have to answer if you don't want" Starfire said and giggled. Raven at first didn't want to say anything, but since Starfire had opened her heart to her, she guessed that she could just tell her.

"Sort of, I don't know…. I think I'm in love with him, but like I said I have no idea anymore!!" Raven said and they both laughed together. Today was a great day for Raven, she had a friendly talk with Beast Boy and a nice time with Starfire.

"Raven! You're the best friend I could ever have" Starfire said and hugged Raven. Raven didn't object because she liked to have Starfire to talk too and to just do whatever she wanted with a friend.

"So now you ready to go?" Raven questioned and Starfire shook her head…

"Just a little while more friend Raven?" Starfire asked and Raven nodded.

"Whatever you say Starfire, whatever you say…" Raven said and the continued to walk along the streets… Maybe everything wasn't going to work out for Starfire, but Starfire would always have Raven there for her… Raven knew that there were people out there like Robin, people out there like Storm, people out there like Beast Boy, people out there like her, and people out there like Cyborg…. But there was nobody in the world like Starfire, and to Raven, Starfire was a friend that was always there….

End of Chapter 9

A/N: Did you like it? I really really hope you did! Sorry that it took so long and hope you enjoyed it!! Sorry about the Raven and Starfire friendship stuff, it just sort of reminded me how special it is to have a friend that is always there for you!!

I have a question for all of you:

1. Should I end it there?

A. Yes

B. No

C. Maybe

Tell me or else there will be no more chapters to the story.... haha that's a threat! Mwhaha! review!!

Hopeless


	10. Is It Love or Are We Dreaming?

Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13! Ummm, anyways enjoy! 

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I'm soo sooo sorry! Okay, I'm too lazy to respond to anyone this chapter, but they're might be some responds next chapter! Anyways as you can tell everybody seriously wanted me to go on with this story, so I did! YAY!

**This cha****pter is dedicated to Rose** **for all of the great reviews to all my stories! YAY! You rockk! **

**Do You Really Love Me Robin?**

**By Hopeless Forever **

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! (WAH!)**

**Chapter 10: Is It Love or Are We Dreaming?**

Starfire and Raven walked silently back towards the tower… The night had been long and very open to each other. They were the only ones who understood one another.

"Raven?" Starfire questioned and Raven stopped to look at her.

"Yes Starfire?"

"Raven… Do you… Like… Beast Boy?" Starfire asked again for the third time this night.

"Star, we've gone over this question over and over again, and you know I answer the same thing every single time"

"I'm sorry Raven, just the word "yes" coming from you never gets old" Starfire said and smiled.

"Thanks Star"

"So shall we be heading back?" Starfire asked and Raven nodded.

"It is getting a little late don't you think?"

"And they're probably worried about us, I think we should go back" Starfire said and Raven smiled.

"Ok, let's go then"

Back at the tower…

"It was stupid, so stupid of me to tell her that… Why did I have to tell her that!" Robin questioned himself over and over again.

"Robin is everything alright?" Storm questioned as she entered the room. Robin jumped, she had been so silent that he had never heard her enter the room. Had she been listening all this time?

"Yea Storm, everything is fine"

"Don't lie to me…"

"I'm not lying, why can't you people just leave me alone!" Robin shouted and Storm was taken off guard a little. She opened the doors back up.

"Just talk to me when you're ready darling" And with that Storm rushed out of the room.

"Like that will ever happen" Robin muttered to himself and closed the doors. He fell back on his bed and covered his face with his hands. Who did he love? Who did he want to be with the most? Was it Starfire or her sister Storm?

Meanwhile with Beast Boy…

Beast Boy was almost having the same problem, he wanted Raven so badly, but he knew she didn't want him back. There was a light knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He groaned and pulled himself off of his bed to go and answer whoever was knocking on the door. He opened the door to find Raven in her regular clothes, but something was different about her…. Her hair was up in a bun and her skin was a bit darker.

"Raven… Uh, what are you doing here… I thought…" Beast Boy was cut off by a kiss, he didn't know what was happening, but he let it happen to him. It was the best day of his life and he knew it… He couldn't just let her slip away…

"Raven"

"Beast Boy…. Shhh, we don't have much time" Raven said and kissed him again before he could say anything more… Wasn't she on a walk with Starfire? He didn't care, all he could think about was her and how she was kissing him now and only thinking about him now… Raven and Beast Boy together forever….

A couple hours later…

Raven lay curled up against Beast Boy's chest, she had forgotten about that they only had a little time… Beast Boy looked down on her, she was so perfect and that's why he loved her so much… She slowly woke up and looked over to the clock…

"Oh my god, I can't be here any longer…" Raven said and got up and started to gather her clothes, leaving a very confused Beast Boy…

"Raven…"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy… I just have to go" Raven said and slipped on all of her clothes, and brushed her hair back into a bun.

"But Raven…"

"Beast Boy, please understand that this is all I can ever give you… This is all I have…"

"Raven I don't care about how much you have, all I want is you… Why can't we be together?"

"It just wouldn't work and I'm sorry for that" Raven said and walked to the doors.

"Will anybody know?"

"No Beast Boy, I just can't let anybody else find out about this"

"Will we ever be together again?"

"I gave you all my love, that's strong enough to kept us together for a long time" Raven said and turned back. She was smiling… And then she was gone, just like everything else in his life…

End

Beast Boy woke up in a cold sweat, what had just happened? He was dreaming all along? No that couldn't be! Raven was so real, she was so lovely… But yet she was only a dream that could never be real… She had told him why she couldn't be with him… Was that real or not? Was this really the love he wanted so badly?

With Starfire…

Starfire had just gotten back from her walk with Raven… She had excused herself and gone to bed… But now Starfire couldn't go to bed… All she could think about was Robin… She loved him, but he had betrayed her along time ago. Starfire got up from her bed and walked towards Robin room. She knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" A voice muttered from inside, but Starfire did not answer, she waited for somebody to open the door for her. The door slid open to reveal a very tired Robin. His eyes became wide when he saw Starfire standing at his door.

"Star… I'm sorry…" Robin confessed and Starfire smiled.

"I'm sorry too, I was in over my head" Starfire said and hugged him tightly.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a little while?" Starfire questioned and Robin shook his head. He walked out of his room and out into the hall to join Starfire. They walked up the roof together.

"So what's up Star?" Robin questioned and Starfire shrugged.

"I just wanted to talk" Starfire got serious there, it meant that she wasn't joking about what she was talking about. Robin finally noticed what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her regular costume, it was something different. It was a long skirt that went down to her knees and a sweater that was meant for the cold weathers, but it wasn't cold outside…. So why the heck was Starfire wearing that? Something was wrong here, this was not the Starfire he knew and why were her eyes red!

"Is something wrong?" Starfire questioned and gasped. She had finally noticed what Robin was wearing… It wasn't what he usually wore which was just jeans and a t-shirt, it was Nightwing's costume… But why was he wearing that? Was he leaving her, no he couldn't leave her… But then again he already did betray her…

"Starfire? Are you okay?" Robin questioned as Starfire stared at what he was wearing… No, it couldn't be, he just couldn't wear that… Out of all the things in the world he just had to wear that…

"Starfire!"

"Robin, how could you do something like that? How could you wear you're Nightwing's costume? You know that is not proper for we are not a real team anymore" Starfire complained and Robin's face went from confusion to anger.

"What do you mean! I'm the one who should be asking you the questions! Why the heck are you wearing a sweater and a skirt to you're knees? It's not even cold outside! AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOUR EYES RED!"

"What! Are you blind? I'm wearing my regular outfit… Remember in the old days? I would wear this costume everyday! AND MY EYES ARE NOT RED ROBIN!" Starfire said and looked down to see her regular costume.

"No you must be blind because I see that sweater on you and I don't see any Nightwing costume on me!" Robin checked to make sure he was right about no Nightwing costume. All he saw was his jeans and a white t-shirt… What was Starfire talking about?

"WHAT! YOU'RE CALLING ME BLIND WHEN I CAN CLEARLY SEE THAT YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME HERE AND YOU JUST WANT TO BE WITH STORM AGAIN! WELL I'M SORRY MR. ROBIN, I'M SORRY FOR EVERY COMING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Starfire shouted and stood up from where she was sitting.

"I'M SORRY TOO THAT YOU EVER CAME TO THIS PLACE" Robin shouted back and stormed off of the roof. Starfire felt tears coming to her eyes, she didn't know what to do anymore… She crossed her arms over her chest and followed him off the roof. She bumped to him in the hallway. She shot a glare at him and he shot one right back at her.

"GO TO HELL ROBIN!" Starfire shouted before running into her room and throwing herself on her bed….

End

Starfire woke up screaming as loud as she could. What had happened? Was that just a dream? It was an awful fight and she just didn't want it to be true, she loved Robin. But if they had fought so badly, would he ever want her back? No it was just a dream… Just a dream… Starfire slowly placed her head on her pillow and fell back into the land of dreams…

With Robin…

Robin woke up by Starfire screaming… He had, had the worst dream in his life. Whoa, he didn't know he was that mean to Starfire. He quickly got up from his bed and ran to Starfire's room where everybody else had gathered. They slowly opened the door to find Starfire once again asleep.

"I'm glad" Raven sighed and slid down the wall. Beast Boy smiled and sat down next to her.

"Let's just all go to bed" Robin said and they all departed to their own rooms…. This was going to be a long night…

With Raven…

It was a misty night, but yet you could see all the stars. Raven stared out of her window as she lay on her bed. It was so late they had just checked up on Starfire and then departed to their own rooms. Why did Beast Boy sit next to her? He would have just stood and talked to Cyborg or joked about other people's lives, but he seemed to have a softer side. Raven got up from her bed, she needed some water. She walked into the kitchen and bumped into Beast Boy.

"Sorry Beast Boy" Raven said and grabbed a glass from the dishwasher. She filled it all the way too the top before turning on her heels and walking towards the door.

"Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven questioned and turned about to notice that Beast Boy was standing just a couple inches away from her.

"Do you love me Raven?"

"Is that a real question Beast Boy? I can't feel affections for anybody… I just can't love you" Raven said and Beast Boy looked disappointed.

"For now will you love me?"

"What!"

"Will you love me just tonight, nobody's has ever loved me before" Beast Boy explained and Raven smiled slightly. She wanted to love him… So that was what she was going to do, love him for tonight.

"Beast Boy, if that is your wish, I will love you but only for tonight and you must promise not to tell anybody" Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"You have my word" Beast Boy said and kissed her lightly. At first Raven didn't kiss back, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She could feel him right next to her, but suddenly he was gone. Raven closed her eyes and knew that this was only a dream… A meer fantasy, that would never be fulfilled. But then Beast Boy reappeared again and Raven smiled… This was real right? Beast Boy pulled back.

"Raven…"

"Beast Boy…"

"I love you Raven…"

"I love you too Beast Boy" Raven said and hugged him. She had waited all her life to hear the words that were right now coming out of his mouth. But it had all gone down in a couple of seconds. The sun was rising and the other titans were waking up.

"I guess we should go" Beast Boy said and let go of Raven…

"No Beast Boy…"

"I'm sorry Raven, but let love be enough"

"Beast Boy… You're not just going to leave me here… After this, you're just going to ignore me?" Raven pleaded and looked up into Beast Boy's eyes. Beast Boy slowly walked back to the door which Raven had entered.

"Raven… I'm sorry…"

"Beast Boy… Nobody has ever loved me before and now you're just going to leave me! Beast Boy! Come back!" Raven shouted, but it was too late… Beast Boy had gone away just like everybody else in her life…

End

Raven eyes snapped open to find herself asleep in her bed… That was the most horrible dream ever… Nothing seemed right anymore. The sun was up and she could hear Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting. She sighed and got out of bed. Right after she got dressed, Starfire came into her room.

"Sorry Raven for disturbing you, but it is time for breakfast" Starfire said and smiled. Raven looked at her and smiled back.

"I'll just be down in a couple minutes" Raven said and Starfire nodded. She walked back out of the room as Raven started to get up from where she was sitting on her bed.

"Just another stupid day" Raven sighed and walked out of her room. She walked into the kitchen where everybody was except Robin. He probably had a really rough night and just wanted to be by himself.

"Morning everybody" Raven said and everybody looked up from what they were doing.

"Morning Rae" Cyborg said and went back to reading the paper. Nobody else said anything. Wait where was Star? As if on cue, Starfire walked into the room.

"Morning everybody!" Starfire said and grabbed a plate. Why was she so cheerful? Inside Starfire, she was dying because of the dream she had last night, but she just didn't want to make anybody upset or angry.

"So what is everybody going to do today?" Beast Boy asked and again everybody looked up from whatever they were doing.

"I think that I'll go out for a while" Starfire said and walked out the front door.

"I'll go find Robin" Storm offered and walked up to her and Robin's room.

"I guess I'll work on my car and call Bee" Cyborg said and grabbed the newspaper before walking out of the room.

"Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven questioned and blushed. She still hadn't forgot about the dream…

"What are you going to do today? I mean everybody else is busy except for you and me" Beast Boy said and Raven nodded.

"I'll probably read or go to talk to Star… You?"

"I guess I'll find something to do, since everybody is doing their own thing" Beast Boy said and frowned.

"I'll make you a deal, if I finish my book early and I'm done talking with Star… We can do something fun… Ok?"

"Deal, but what will we do?"

"Now that's my secret!" Raven said and laughed. She felt like a different person today… Ever since the talk with Starfire, she felt like she was falling even more in love with Beast Boy. She felt happier then ever in her life and it was showing. She wanted the whole world to know that Raven was a different person today…

"Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"You promise we'll do something fun together today?" Beast Boy asked and blushed lightly.

"I said only if I was done early and you know what, I might want to finish faster" Raven smirked and walked out of the room. She had just got a date with Beast Boy!

"YES!" Beast Boy jumped up and shouted all over the place. The dream he had, had was terrible, but this was true life and he was sure that his love for Raven would never end…

**End of Chapter 10**

I'm sorry if this chapter was too confusing, and I'm sorry for getting off the RobStar subject and going onto RaeBB... Ahhh I'm so messed up! I'm going on vacation this weekend so no updates! (not that I would type it fast enough LOL)

Okay, I'm also sorry for everybody that is hating me because I'm doing a RobStorm pairing... Well it's not my favorite pairing either, but it gives the story a twist, don't you think? If i just did Storm died and everybody lived happily ever after, there's no action! So yea... Sorry to update again, just a couple errors! ENJOY IT! YES OR NO?

Till next time everybody!

Hopeless Forever


	11. A New Boy in Her Life

Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13! Ummm, anyways enjoy!

**Do You Really Love Me Robin?**

**By Hopeless Forever**

**This chapter is dedicated to everybody that did not scream at me when I put up the note that I was quitting. StarfireRobin, lil' LIK Star, jjangel9325232, airhead123, titanfan, robXstar4eva, DarkMoonGoddess, Sian Emmaline, Sympathique, Nothing Left To Do, and Little Red Ravenhood. **

Thanks for sticking with me and your nice comments. If I forgot anybody, tell me!

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! I WISH I DID! POOPY! I DO OWN STORM AND THE NEWEST CHARACTER TO THIS STORY: DEREK!

**Chapter 11:** _A New Boy in Her Life_

Raven smirked as she entered her room. She sighed and leaned against her door. She giggled to herself which made her lamp burst into tiny pieces of glass. Maybe she should go look for Starfire and talk to her like she had told Beast Boy she was going too do. Fine, since it was the only thing to do… She could read her book and pretend she had finished talking to Starfire early. Nah that would mean she's lying to him and herself. But what was the big deal? Raven sighed and got out from where she was sitting. Fine, she finally knew what she was going to do. She was first going to find Starfire, tell her what she wanted to do, quickly finish her book and do something later with Beast Boy. That is of course if he wanted too and she knew that he would want too…

With Starfire…

Oh life was so cruel to Starfire. She had had that awful dream last night and now she could barely look at Robin. The rough winds rustled her flaming red hair and blew away the hat she had on her head. Starfire walked into a boy without even noticing it. She quickly walked on… Until…

"Miss, you could say you are sorry- I mean…" The boy said and looked at Starfire. He looked at how perfect she was and stopped yelling at her.

"Oh did I hit you? I'm sorry" Starfire said and smiled until she saw that he was checking her out.

"So I guess we can get along with our lives right?" Starfire asked and the boy ran up to her.

"The names Derek" Derek said and stuck out his hand. Starfire gently took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Derek, my name is Starfire and right now I'm in a hurry, so I can't talk" Starfire said and let go of his hand. Starfire finally saw how handsome he was. He was about 5'10 with orange hair and a baseball cap covered his hair. He wore jeans, a blue North Face, and white sneakers. Starfire stared in amazement, her other things could wait.

"So um, would you like to go and do something… Like get coffee or something?" Starfire asked and blushed.

"I would love too"

"That's great, I know this great place…." Starfire started, but Derek cut in.

"Nah, let's go get pizza"

"But, I would much rather get coffee because it would warm me up in this cold weather" Starfire said in a tone that showed how much annoyed she was, but Derek didn't notice.

"But pizza will warm you up too Star" Derek complained and Starfire sighed. She was mad and happy at the same time. Robin had always called her Star. That's why she was so happy. But she was mad because Derek kept saying no and he was like a little kid. But she just couldn't pass up this chance to finally have a good relationship, so she gave in. Anyways she hadn't been to the pizza place for a long time…

"I guess that would be alright Derek" Starfire said and he quickly took her hand, not noticing her blushing.

"Let's go!" Derek shouted and they both quickly ran to the pizza place.

With Raven…

Raven was flying around town looking for Starfire. She finally landed on the pizza place, she hadn't been here for so long. Raven looked through the window and saw Starfire. She had finally found her… But she was with somebody… A boy… Who was it? Raven walked in the door and to the table Starfire was sitting at.

"Oh hey Raven! I didn't know you would want to come here also!" Starfire said and smiled.

"I was looking for you, that's why I came" Raven explained and Starfire nodded.

"Oh you know I can take care of myself!"

"Then why are you with him?"

"Derek? Oh we met on the street he's really nice! Derek this is my best friend Raven, Raven this is Derek" Starfire said cheerfully and grabbed a seat for Raven, but Raven didn't sit down.

"Come Star, we have to get back to the tower" Raven said and grabbed Starfire's arm.

"Sorry Raven, but I promised **Derek **I would go with him to the movies and _not _you" Starfire said calmly and smiled, but Raven was not smiling. She was frowning. She just didn't want Starfire to get hurt again.

"I'll meet up with you after okay Star?"

"No, that's alright Raven. I'm going to dinner after with **Derek**" Starfire said and she thought that she could not make it any clearer that she didn't want to talk with Raven.

"I'll stay up at the tower, because I need to talk to you"

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my new boyfriend Derek; friend Raven" Starfire said and tried to sound as sweet as possible. What had gotten into Starfire? Why wasn't she listening to her best friend? Raven sighed and quickly turned away and walked out the door. Was this her punishment of life? To have her best friend turn on her?

Later…

Raven entered the tower dripping wet from the rain. She sighed deeply and flopped down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned to a horror movie. She wondered when Starfire would get home from the dinner with the so called Derek.

"Raven?" Beast Boy's voice came from the kitchen. Raven turned around and smiled. She had forgotten that she had made a sort of date with Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I'm a little upset and too tired to do anything else" Raven explained and turned her head back to the TV, not wanting to explain anymore. She heard Beast Boy's footsteps walk up to the couch and she turned around.

"Do you want something?" Raven questioned and Beast Boy shook his head.

"Then can you please leave me alone?"

"Why don't you want to be around a friend Raven?"

"Who said I needed one?"

"God Raven, you don't have to be so gosh damn stuck up! I've put up with you for a long time! I thought I loved you, but I was wrong, you're just as stuck up and stubborn as Robin!" Beast Boy shouted and stormed off. Raven sat on the couch speechless. She had been kind of a jerk today. It had started off like any other day and when she had made that sort of date with Beast Boy, she felt wonderful and happy and that nothing could ruin the day. But it was when she had a semi fight with Starfire that ruined everything about her day.

"Raven? I thought you were out looking for Starfire" Storm said as she walked to the couch. Raven hadn't noticed that Storm was behind her, so she jumped a little and almost fell off her seat.

"Oh Storm, it's just you" Raven said and tried to smile, but this was the woman that had been her best friend while Starfire was gone. She was torn between her friends. She couldn't just watch Starfire get hurt, but she couldn't break up the marriage between Storm and Robin. That would mean everybody getting hurt because Starfire and Robin were in a fight and then Storm and Robin wouldn't be together and then Starfire and Storm would still be a horrible to each other. Either way, somebody was going to lose.

"Could I talk with you for a minute Raven?" Storm asked and Raven nodded.

"Is something wrong Storm?"

"No, everything is fine, I just wanted to know about Starfire. She's not talking to me" Storm said. DUH! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING! That's what Raven wanted to say, but she controlled herself.

"I'll ask her when she gets home okay?"

"That would be great Raven and thanks" Storm said and Raven got up.

"Your welcome and right now I'm going to bed, I've had the worst day in my life" Raven said and walked to her room before Storm could say anymore… Robin walked past Raven and saw her frown. He didn't know what had happened. He entered the living room and saw Storm flipping through channels.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh Robin, I didn't hear you come in, I'm ready"

"Then let's go" Robin said and they walked towards the door…

"Where are we going tonight?" Storm asked and giggled. Robin smiled and took her hand in his, it was a secret…

With Starfire…

"That must have been amazing Derek" Starfire giggled and placed her fork in her mouth. She wasn't really amazed by everything he said, but too be nice she acted like she was.

"So when I was climbing this huge mountain, my ex-girlfriend totally freaked out and said I was going to die and she fell off the cliff because she lost her balance. She broke most of her bones. After that, she dumped me. But that was okay because I wouldn't want to date something that couldn't walk" Derek went on and on. Starfire sat there playing with her food and half listening.

"Starfire? You there?"

"Oh sorry Derek, I was just thinking"

"So we're like girlfriend and boyfriend now right?"

"Of course Derek, we've been on like three dates and I think that is enough to be this so called 'boyfriend and girlfriend'!" Starfire said and smiled. She had finally let Robin go on with his life and he had let her go on with hers. She wondered what Raven had to talk to her about.

"Right, so I was thinking tomorrow we could go to the theme park and then we'll go to the beach okay Star?" _Star_… Only Robin called her that name like that… But no time to think about Robin, you have a boyfriend now Starfire. The thoughts passed through her head.

"Of course, that would be wonderful"

"Are you okay? Do you not want to go to the theme park?"

"No, no Derek, that would be so wonderful" Starfire said and forced a smile. Derek smiled back at her.

"Do you want to go to the beach also?" Derek questioned and Starfire nodded.

"That would be nice"

"So since we're boyfriend and girlfriend…." Derek started, but didn't finish. He blushed and he looked cuter then before.

"Come Derek, tell me what you are thinking"

"Can… I…. Kiss… You….?" Derek questioned and looked down. Starfire blushed and nodded. He did ask which was very polite and she did like him. Not love him… For now…

"So I can?" Derek asked and Starfire nodded again.

"Yes Derek, I give you permission to kiss me" Starfire said and blushed redder. Starfire leaned in over the table, almost getting her hair in her food, but she pushed it over her shoulder. Starfire didn't know what was happening until his lips lightly touched hers… It was beautiful until he walked. His hands attached to Storm's like they were glued together.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted and Starfire quickly broke off the kiss with Derek.

"ROBIN!"

End of Chapter 11

Hey everybody! I'm back with this new chapter of my story! Hope you like it and sorry to leave you hanging at the end! LOL! I'm going to respond to some reviews!

**robXstar4eva: **Ahhhh it's killing me too! i wonder what's gonna happen next! LOL! Hope you like this chapter!

**lil' LIK Star: **Maybe it was he/she! MWHAHAHA! Sorry I'm mean! Now I hopeee you lovveddd this chapter as much as you did the story! YOU ROCK BECAUSE YOU DID NOT FLAME ME!

**too lazy to sign in:** Maybe I'm not mature! MWHAHAHA! That's what my mom says, that I'm not! It makes me sad:-(... Anyways I updated, so you should R&R yooo!

**DarkMoonGoddess: **You are really nice you know that? Hehe, you get a cookie! I BAKED THE COOKIES SO YOU HAVE TO EAT THEM NOW! MWHAHAHA!

**StarfireRobin: **PUT ON A HAPPY FACE! ;-)! I swear this story is that important that everybody wants me to go on with it? I mean at first I didn't want too and I was going to delate it, but now I'll go on! You rock because you didn' t yell at me! GO YOU!

**solodancer: **Hmm... No comment, I have nothing to say... Just hope you liked this chapter...

**Nothing Left To Do: **HEHEHE I KNOW I MADE A GOOD CHOICE! Hope you liked this chapter and will totally like review it! Hahahahahaa! You rock cuz you didn't yell at me! YAY!

**Sympathique: **I know I was pretty mad about it and it was just after I had gotten it. I was like: AHHHHH I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE THIS PERSON DOES NOT LIKE MY STORY AND THEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE NOT GOING TO LIKE MY STORY AND THEN EVERYBODY WILL LEAVE ME ALONE WITH NO READERS AND THEN I'LL BE SAD BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES ME AND SO THEN I'LL DECIDE TO QUIT TO SAVE ME FROM ALL OF MY PAIN AND CONFUSION! Yep that was pretty much it. That's when I decided that maybe it's better that I quit instead of getting bad reviews. But I think nobody else will flame me will they? I'll give you all a present of _**UPDATING**_ like on _**WED**_. if you don't flame me! LOL! I swear I will! Hope you liked the chapter!

**titanfan: **You rock! BECAUSE YOU DID NOT YELL! YAY!

**Little Red Ravenhood: **I know, wow...

**Sian Emmaline:** You are too nice! I think I will give you a cookie! YAY COOKIES! Thank you thank you thank you for your really nice review! At least it wasn't a yelling review! LOL!

**D-I-WaRrIA:** Ok, ok, OK! I get that you're mad and upset and stuff like that. But you don't also have to be one of those people that want to just kick me or something for stopping!

**airhead123:** You got your wish! Thanks for no yelling and of course I can go on with this story and ignore all the flames, everybody has to understand that I'm not having a good year because a lot of my family members are dying... Hope you like the story... :-(

**Lost Inside: **I hate flamers, they should go get a life I mean really! I think I should tell the flamer nicely that he/she should go get a life! LOL! Thanks for your review!

**jjangel9325232:** I really thank you for not yelling at me, I think that I will dedicate this chapter to everybody that DID NOT yell at me. Haha hope you like this chapter!

**Luna: **Thank you for your suggestions and I might use them. Anyways you did have a lot of points and I really thank you for them and I do not consider your review as a flame:-)

**seethet**: Please why don't you get a life. >:-O

**Creampuff mumba: **No comment for now... Just thanks for tell me... :-/

Thanks for all your time to everybody!

..:Hopeless Forever:..


	12. I Ran

**_OK YOU GUYS! THIS STORY WILL BE FOREVER DELATED IF I DON'T GET ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO PLEASE TRY TO THINK OF SOMEIDEAS!_**

Summary: Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13! Ummm, anyways enjoy!

_A/N: YOU GUYS I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I had so much on my mind! I was getting ready for school and I didn't even have an idea for what this chapter would be about until I got an idea in Math class about this. LOL! Hope you like this chapter!_

**This chapter is dedicated to: Pinkflamingo44 for standing up for me! THANKS YOUR REVIEW MEANT A LOT TO ME!**

Chapter 12:_ I Ran _

(Starfire's POV)

I was completely still when I heard Robin's voice call to me. Derek had a confused look on his face and Storm was smiling. He couldn't stop looking for me, could he? I mean really! Hadn't he caused enough pain? Enough suffering? The only thoughts going through my mind was that I screwed up, badly.

"Starfire? Are you alright?" It was Derek. I snapped out of my trance to look at him.

"Yes. I'm alright Derek. Thank you."

"You want me to walk you home?"

"No, I need to talk to somebody." I said softly and Derek nodded, getting the message that it was time for him to leave.

"I'll call you." Derek whispered as he got up and left. I looked at him as he walked out the door. What was happiness anyways?

"I'll be waiting over there Robin." Storm said, knowing that I only wanted to talk to Robin. Robin sat down where Derek had just sat a couple minutes ago.

"Star-"

"Why can't you leave me alone Robin? I mean seriously! Why do you have to keep following me?"

"I wasn't following you! I was just shocked to see you kiss somebody else."

"But I am allowed to kiss somebody else Robin! You **are** married!" I spat out bitterly and I knew that hit him hard.

"I'm just worried about you." _WHAT? _Was all that was going through my mind.

"About me?" I questioned and Robin nodded.

"I don't trust him."

"What? Who says I need to listen to you to find out who I can and can't date?"

"He's just… Suspicious." I laughed; it wasn't a happy laugh, but a hollow, bitter laugh.

"Derek is the best thing that has ever happened to me, Robin."

"He's just not right for you."

"Stop it Robin! You can't decide for me who I can date! You are not my friend nor are you my brother! So shut up!" I snapped and Robin's whole face went blank.

And then there was nothing else to do but run.

And so that's what I did.

**TITANS TOWER- STARFIRE'S ROOM**

A couple hours later, I was curled up in a ball on my bed, tears streaming down my face, not knowing what to do anymore. I mean I had told Robin off and it made me feel good about myself. He deserved it, more then he would ever know.

The phone rang; I snapped up and got it. It was Derek. I was so happy to hear from him.

"Hey Star!" His voice sounded happy.

"Hey Derek."

"Did that guy Robin hurt you?"

"No Derek, I'm fine." I lied and wiped away my tears.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Not really… I thought to myself, I didn't really want to do anything after this whole dramatic thing tonight.

"Not really Derek, I'm not up to it."

"It's ok, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. What made you think I wasn't ok?"

"I don't know, you just sounded very sad."

"It's ok, I'm alright now."

"I'll call you later… Ok?"

"Yes."

"I love you." WHAT THE HELL? He couldn't love me! He didn't even know me!

"Bye." I hung up as fast as I could. Robin was right, he couldn't be trusted. He loved me, but he barely knew who I was.

I needed to talk to somebody… Fast…

**TITANS TOWER- RAVEN'S ROOM**

I knocked on the door once.

No answer.

Once more.

Nothing.

Another time-

"Please leave! I'm not in the mood for talking right now." Raven sounded upset, what had happened to her?

"Raven? It is me Starfire. I wish to talk to you."

I heard foot steps walk towards the door, but the door did not open.

"I'm really not in the mood for talking Starfire."

"Please Raven; I really need to talk to you."

The door slid open and Raven quickly waved me into her room. The lights were dim; I could see she was trying to meditate. I looked at Raven and gasped for my friend. Tears streaked her pale face.

"Raven… What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Star." She sat down on the bed, and buried her face in her hands.

I ran over and comforted my friend, gently placing an arm around her to show that I was there for her.

"You will feel better if you talk about it."

"I don't want too." Raven was always so stubborn, I smiled softly.

"But this afternoon Raven, you really wanted to talk to me. I'm sorry for not listening to you, I was just so caught up with Derek that I wasn't thinking about anything else."

Raven lifted her head and smiled slightly. "It's ok Star."

"No it's not ok Raven! I should have listened to you, you are my best friend. I would pick you over Derek any day."

"Thanks Star."

"Now please tell me." I suggested and I felt Raven sigh.

"It all started this morning when you went for a walk. I wanted to go with you, but I decided to stay home. Beast Boy-"

"So this is about Beast Boy?" Raven nodded.

"Beast Boy decided to ask me what I was going to do all day and I said that I was going to read and do some other stuff and I told him that I was going to read and talk to you. So I finished reading this morning and I talked to you this afternoon and I was really upset about how cold you were to me."

"I'm sorry Raven."

"I told you Star, its ok now." Raven paused.

"Go on please, I wish to help you."

"So I walked into the tower and Beast Boy came up to me and asked if I was ok. So I told him I was and I just wanted to be alone, and he asked me if I needed a friend and I said: 'Who said I needed a friend anyways?' I just feel so bad Star."

She was crying, harder then I had ever seen her cry. I gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe her pain, I knew she needed me as much as I needed her.

"It's ok Raven, I know you guys will work out something."

"I just feel so bad Star, I mean how could I be so cold to the person that I love so much?"

"We all make mistakes; it's going to be ok."

"You think so Star?"

"Of course! Soon you guys will be so happy."

"Thank you Star."

"It was nothing compared to what you do for me." Raven smiled brightly. I loved it when she smiled; it made her look so wonderful. So happy…. So happy to be on this planet.

"Was there something you needed to tell me Star?" I looked towards the ground, debating on whether I should tell Raven or not.

"It's about Derek."

"You mean your boyfriend?"

"Well not really a boyfriend."

"But today you said-"

"I was mad, we barely even know each other."

"Did something happen?" I nodded sadly.

"What happened Star?"

"I let him kiss me." Raven gasped at this, I could tell she felt partly betrayed at what I had done.

"I was just so mad Raven, I was so mad at Robin and Storm for getting married. And I was mad about me and Robin having a fight."

"It's ok Star."

"He told me he loved me." I confessed and looked up at Raven. She looked confused.

"Who did?"

"Both of them."

"Robin and Derek?"

"Yes. They both told me they loved me."

"Do you believe them?" I shook my head 'no'. Raven placed a finger to her lip, lightly tapping it. She was thinking of something to say.

"Why don't you believe them?" I struggled for the right words.

"I don't believe Derek because he barely knows me and I don't believe Robin because he's still married to Storm." Raven nodded.

There was silence. I decided to break the silence.

"I told him, he wasn't my friend."

"Robin." I nodded.

"Why Star?"

"Because he was telling me who I could and couldn't date Raven! It was so annoying!"

"Why didn't you tell him to stop?"

"I did, but he wouldn't stop. He kept telling me not to trust Derek and not to do anything with him and he was surprised that I kissed him."

"You know Robin's just trying to protect you."

"He's jealous is what you mean."

Raven hesitated, "Yes."

"That's exactly what I thought."

Raven laughed softly and my laughter joined hers. It felt good to finally laugh again.

"So what should I do Raven?"

"Let Robin burn in hell?"

"Haha, yea right."

"Ok, this time for real: What should I do?"

"I think you should let him be jealous, I mean really look at all the things he's done to you."

I thought about that for a second. Raven was right. He had broken me. I was perfect, I was happy, and then he came and ruined my world.** My perfect world.**

"I guess you are right Raven."

"I know."

"But I don't love Derek."

"But you could use Derek as just somebody to make him jealous."

"But that would be using Derek to get to Robin. And then what will happen to Derek?"

"Do you like Derek?" Raven questioned and I shook my head.

"Not really."

"Then why did you let him kiss you in the first place?"

"Because he reminded me of Robin." Raven stayed silent for a moment.

"Well then you just have to use Derek to make Robin see that he loves you. It's too bad about what happened to Derek." Raven concluded and we laughed again.

We fell back against the bed laughing and teasing each other about Robin, or Beast Boy, or even Derek.

We had a plan, and we were going to make sure it was going to work.

End of Chapter 12

_A/N: Ok! That's the end of Chapter 12! I know if it sucks then please tell me. Sometimes I get the feeling that my reviewers do not like my story! Some reviewers were all... BITTER! It made me sad... Anyways please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!_

**Reviews:**

**Pinkflamingo44**: Thank you for your review you are sooo kind! I updated for you! lol! Hope you like this chapter also!

**crazy** **frog**: lol, I know there was a problem when Robin walked in on Starfire kissing! Did you like this chapter?

**LIGHTFIRE-GRAYSON**: I wrote more! Now you review! lol

**Illegally** **Blonde**: lol! I wanted to kick Derek in the head also- I MEAN! lol I love how you are killing Derek, wish I could kill him too, but he's part of my story, so I can't.I mean I could make he fall off a cliff, but wouldn't that be mean? Oh well. Hope you like this chapter also! Thanks for reviewing!

**DannyPhantom'sChik**: I love your long reivew! It makes me happy! lol! I'm glad you read my entire story! You couldn't look away it was that good? Lol thanks! Here's the next chapter, I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**marci16**: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Here I update don't kill me!

**AnimeAngels1988**: Thank you!

**Aria** **Nox**: lol, it's ok! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12!

**Star**: Thank you! You make me so happy! I'm sorry for making Star suffer... Maybe I will make Robin and Storm break up.

**Waterlily-clone**: I'm not really sure how to answer your review... i guess thanks.

**Creampuff** **mumba**: Thank you.

**seethet**: I'm sorry for telling you to get a life. But I felt very sad when you gave me your last review. I'm sorry it broke your heart.

**Vickums18:** Did this answer your question on what's gonna happen next? HEHE! I'm glad you love this story! I hope you don't hate me about what happened to Raven and Beast Boy!

**cruise gal**: Robin is totally jealous! mwhahahaha! Was this too long of a wait?

**StarRob4ever**: Please no language! It's bad enough that I get all these- hard critics. I don't need anymore language... Please Creampuff mumba was just trying to help... Anyways thanks...

**xStarfirex**: Did you like this chapter also?

**Nothing Left To Do**: It's alright! I love you because you always review! Thanks a bunch!

**solodancer789**: I'm sorry I got mad at you! Chapter 11 was my best chapter? Hmmm, awesome! Did you like this chapter also?

**Nightbolts101**: I'M SO GLAD TO ALWAYS HEAR FROM YOU! lol! I forgive you, it's ok you didn't review the last chapter! Still one of my favorite reviewers! lol

**DarkMoonGoddess**: I updated! I don't know if I already answered your review, but I will again! STORM IS SUCH A BOYFRIEND STEALER! lol!

**robXstar4ever**: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long! hope this makes up for it!

**lil LIK Star**: THANK YOU! It makes me happy when my reviewers support me!

_OK! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME! (which I hope is soon) JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I MIGHT HAVE ANSWERED TO YOUR REVIEW TWICE! SORRY!_

_.:Hopeless4life:._


	13. There's Always Tomorrow

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! ANYWAYS I AM GOING ON WITH THIS STORY SO THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! IT MEANT A LOT TO ME!

**Do You Really Love Me Robin? **

_Summary: Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13! Ummm, anyways enjoy! _

**Chapter 13: There's Always Tomorrow **

**(Starfire's POV) **

After my little meeting with Raven, I felt ready to do anything I wanted too. I decided that I was going to call Derek and invite him to go out with the rest of the team. This was the perfect plan to make Robin jealous. And he was seriously jealous.

"Hello?" Derek's voice questioned as the phone picked up.

"Hey Derek, it's me. Starfire."

"Starfire! I'm so glad to hear from you. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something today with me and the rest of the team." Derek stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Derek, are you still there?" I asked and played with my hair while I waited for him.

"Oh yea Star, I was just thinking."

"Think about what?" I asked and felt the phone drop and get picked up again.

"I was just thinking about the team and stuff. Do we really have to go with them?" He asked.

"Of course we have to go with them Derek! Are you kidding me?"

"Well… I guess I'll come."

"That's awesome! I can't wait! You are the best!" I shouted into the phone, "Meet us at the mall in an hour! Bye!"

I hung up the phone before Derek could say anything then I turned to look at Raven.

"Well… How did I do?"

"You did great Star; you sounded like you really cared." I laughed at her because I knew she wasn't being serious at all.

"I mean I care about Derek and all, but- I care more about Robin." I stated and Raven nodded.

"Now what are we going to do about you and Beasty Boy?"

"Star! Don't call him that!"

"I was just kidding Raven, you get so uptight some times!" Raven let out a laugh before returning to being serious.

"You promised you would help me figure out something."

"Of course and I will!" I handed her something.

"What is this?" Raven fingered the device.

"Put it in your ear, I'll tell you what to say to Beast Boy."

"You are not serious Star." Raven stared dully at the device in her pale hands.

"I am so serious Raven, now go." I snatched it out of her hands and stuck it into her ear.

"Can you hear me?" I questioned into my end of the device and Raven nodded.

"Go!" I ordered and watched as she got up and wandered off to Beast Boy's room.

**(Raven's POV) **

I walked out of Star's room and quickly to Beast Boy's door.

"Now knock on the door." Star's voice commanded and I nodded. My hand quickly up to the door and I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again harder this time.

No answer.

"Beast Boy please, let me in." I pleaded and the door opened.

"Sorry Rae, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone." He was about to shut the door when I stopped him.

"Please hear me out." My eyes pleaded with me as he stared into them. He opened the door a little and waited.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you today." I heard Star's voice command.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you today." I can't believe I even managed to get those words out of my mouth.

"What?" Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears.

"Did you just say you're sorry?" I nodded.

"That's a start. Anything else?"

"I don't know what came over Beast Boy; I just don't know what did. It was probably because I was trying to deal with Star and Derek and Robin and Storm at all the same time. I know I told you that we could have a little date thing, but I didn't have time and for that I'm so sorry and if you can't forgive me, I'll understand. But I just want you to know that I… I love you and I always will." I finished my speech without any of Star's coaching. I could feel her smiling.

"What?" Beast Boy sounded shock.

"I love you."

"You did not just say that." Beast Boy said and looked around.

"I did and I mean it." There was no going back.

"Whoa Rae, let me just think about this for a little while ok?" Beast Boy questioned and I nodded.

"Of course Beast Boy, I'll give you all the time you need." I wanted to cry right there in front of him because I was so ashamed, but I smiled weakly as he gave me a little wave and disappeared into his room.

His door closed tightly and I sighed, this was a big piece of nothing.

**(Star's POV) **

I sat there smiling as I listened to Raven's words, but frowned as Beast Boy's words sounded hurtful. I sighed as I heard Raven's footsteps come down the hall. She opened the door and smiled sadly at me. She came towards me and collapsed on the bed. I held her as she cried on my shoulder. I sighed as she whispered how she was so stupid.

"I was so stupid! So stupid! I should have never even said that I liked him, it would have been better." Raven complained and I handed her a tissue.

"It's alright Raven, it's alright."

"No it's not Starfire! I messed up so badly!"

"No Raven, you did great and anyways he's the jerk now." Raven smiled as I said that.

"There's always tomorrow."

**THE NEXT DAY… (Still Star's POV) **

I sat in front of my mirror combing through my hair as I got ready to meet Derek and the rest of the team at the mall. They were also getting ready, but I was going to go there first to meet Derek and see what he really thought about having the team come.

I flew into the mall a couple of moments later and looked out for Derek. He waved me over; he was in his usual clothes. He kissed me on the cheek and I smiled.

"Derek! You made it!" I shouted and tried to sound happy about it, but really I was lying. I just was using him.

"I know, I mean I couldn't give up any time to be with you." He kissed my cheek again, I was sick of him sucking up to me. I saw the rest of the team walking to the mall. Storm clinging to Robin as she pointed out stuff.

"Awww that's so sweet Derek!" I shouted so everybody could hear. Then I clung to him, surprised by my sudden clutchness, Derek stiffened. But soon relaxed.

Robin's gaze was on me as I motioned for them to get over here. Raven smiled she was in the front of the group and she sort of ran towards me wanting shelter from Beast Boy. I didn't mind because Raven needed me as much as I needed her.

"Raven, Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy, Storm, Robin!" I yelled and we settled down at a table in the food court. I smiled as I watched everybody eat.

"Derek what would you like?" I questioned sweetly.

"I'll just have whatever you're having Starfire."

"Awww that's so sweet!" I repeated again, but this time louder so more people could hear. I could feel Robin's gave. Soon our food came and I offered Derek a bite of mine even thought he had his own.

"If that's what you want." Derek said and I fed him a bite of mine and smiled.

"Like it?" I questioned and Derek nodded. I did all that I could to freak Robin out.

Derek and I shared a fork, shared a drink, kept clinging to each other, and even bought the same shirts. And now I knew that it was working. Robin was freaking out. I smiled as we walked to the exit.

Today had been a very useful day.

"I had a very nice day today." I said as Derek and I parted. I leaned forward and covered his lips with my own. We started to make out and I could hear Robin trying not to gag or say something.

The ride home was interesting. Robin said nothing to me and I said nothing to him.

"What do you think about inviting Derek over for dinner tomorrow?" I questioned the team and they shrugged.

"That would be fine I guess." Storm offered and didn't even notice Robin wince. But I did and I smiled.

As soon as he came out with his feelings, I would stop fooling around. But for now I would give him some time, anyways there was always tomorrow.

End of Chapter 13

A/N: Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry it was so short!


	14. Starfire

A/N: Ok I'm really really really sorry about the really long wait and I hope everybody can forgive me! I didn't mean for it to be this long and I hope everybody still likes this story… I'M SORRY! I love you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter… I'm sorry it's short!

**Do You Really Love Me Robin? **

Summary: Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13! Ummm, anyways enjoy!

Chapter 14: Starfire

Derek made his way back home as he smiled to himself. His relationship with Starfire was going great. Except for that guy Robin… He was a major problem. Did Starfire still have feelings for that guy? Because Robin was married…His blue eyes were searching as they looked towards the tower.

Was Starfire playing games with him? Why did she want to be with him every single second of the day when before she hung up when he had said I love you. He sighed and opened his front door. He had to get ready for dinner at the titans.

(Starfire's POV)

I sat down at my desk, trying to get ready for the dinner with Derek. He was coming over to the tower for dinner. I couldn't believe that everybody had agreed to it. I almost laughed until I heard a knock come.

"Who is it?" I questioned and waited for an answer.

"Star?" It was Beast Boy.

"Come in Beast Boy." I said and the doors slid open.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked and Beast Boy came to sit down next to me.

"Well Star… It's about Raven."

"Raven?" I asked innocently and he nodded.

"What could you possibly mean Beast Boy?"

"I mean… She's acting all weird."

"But what do you mean?" I lied.

"She said she loved me."

"She said WHAT?"

"She said she loved me Star."

"That can't be true! Raven doesn't say anything like that!" I lied as I applied on some lip gloss. Beast Boy simple watched before saying anything.

"I know Star and that's why I'm scared that something has happened to her."

"Like what Beast Boy, is she possessed?" I questioned and turned my head to stare at him.

"She might be in danger."

"Danger?" I asked and spun around pulling my legs up and setting them gently down on the comfort of the stool.

"That's it, she must be in danger. She can't just admit her feelings unless something is going to happen."

"Beast Boy, you don't actually think that now do you?"

"It's the only reason she would do this Star."

"But-"

"Thanks Star for all of your help." He turned around and made his way to the door.

"Beast Boy! That's not true; please don't go thinking things that aren't true."

"It's the only reason Star!" He looked at me, his eyes searching my face for an answer.

"I told her to do it." I confessed and stood up, towering over Beast Boy's figure.

"You did what?"

"I made her tell you. She was miserable; she thought that you didn't know that she loved you. I gave her the chance for her to finally change her life." Beast Boy didn't do anything. He just stood there.

"So she was telling the truth?"

"Of course."

"I need to go and talk to her." He turned to leave, and opened the door in one fluid motion.

"And Beast Boy?"

He turned his head. "Yes?"

"Don't hurt her…"

"I won't." And with that he was gone… I sighed and got up brushing off my skirt and ran my fingers through my hair. I wished I hadn't invited Derek over for dinner, now I had to cook and all the titans knew how bad my cooking was…. But at least I could try….

I moved towards the door but stopped when I heard voices. I pressed my ear against my door to listen in.

"Don't you want me to be happy? Can't you see Cyborg that I am happy with Robin! Leave me be!" It was Storm's voice; it came out as a shrill yell that was creepy if you were the one she was yelling at.

"But Storm, why won't you let your heart decide? You know you want to be together!" What? What was I hearing? Cyborg was pleading for Storm to be with him? Storm had an affair with Cyborg just as I had had an affair with Robin. I gasped as I pressed my hand to my lips to cover it. I leaned against the door to hear it clearer.

"Cyborg! I am married; I cannot just go off with you. Even as much as I wish I could, Robin loves me. And I love him… I hope you can accept that." Storm's voice sounded uneasy, but she walked off anyways. I heard her footsteps wandering around the tower. Cyborg stood there for a couple of minutes before moving back to his room.

I gasped and fell to the ground. I had no clue that they were in love. Why hadn't Storm told me? Probably because she thought I would laugh at her and then steal Robin away. Well I was going to get to the bottom of this and maybe even reveal some secrets that were meant to be kept…

**(2 hours later)**

I walked around the kitchen fixing things up to make sure everything was perfect. I had no idea what I was doing anymore after Cyborg and Storm's fight. I didn't even think it was right for me to make Robin jealous. Would he even be jealous? He was the one that told me we couldn't be together. I sighed and pulled out the dishes I had made. I had learned them from another friend on Earth.

"Star?" It was Raven's voice. She turned the corner and her eyes leveled with mine. "I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" I questioned and she came closer to me. She removed her hood to show me something. She was crying.

"What happened Raven?" I asked and hugged her as she sobbed.

"It's Beast Boy… Oh Star, I just love him so much and I feel so awful."

"You don't have to worry about him. Everything's ok… He's fine he just needs time. And you just need to be able to wait for him if you love him that much. Don't worry so much Rae, everything will be fine, I promise." I said the words confidentially even though I did not believe them.

**(A little while later)**

'DING-DONG'

I pushed back my hair and tied it with a ribbon quickly before running downstairs to answer the door.

"I've got it!" I yelled and quickly pushed the button to open the door. As the doors moved away there stood Derek holding flowers in one hand. I flew over to him and kissed him. I smiled and took the flowers taking in the sweet scent.

"Derek, you shouldn't have." I said and took his hand to lead him into the T tower.

"Oh it was nothing… Anyways I know they're your favorite flower." I laughed and nodded because they were my favorite Earth flower. I walked to the sink and filled a glass vase with water before setting the flowers into it and placing it in the middle of the table.

"Dinner's ready so you can sit down, I'll just get the rest of the team." I said and smiled sweetly before walking out of the room.

"DINNER TIME EVERYBODY!" I yelled and heard footsteps from upstairs. I turned around and walked back into the dinning room. I sat down next to Derek and then we waited for the rest of the team.

First came Robin and Storm who were talking with an awkward pause every now and then. I shook my head and bite my lip to make sure that I didn't start laughing at them. They sat down across from me and Derek and I smiled at my sister even though deep down I was seriously hating her right then and there.

Next came Raven who was still upset from the previous things that had happened. She sat down next to me and didn't remove her hood or even look at Derek. She just sat there for awhile waiting for Beast Boy and Cyborg to come.

Cyborg entered the room with Beast Boy. They were talking about video games and glanced over to Derek but said nothing. Cyborg sat down next to Raven and Storm while Beast Boy sat in between Derek and Robin. Everybody sat in silence. I shook my head and decided to speak first.

"Well we're very glad to have you at our house Derek." I said sweetly and looked at everybody else, my eyes never meeting Robin's. "Now everybody can eat since everybody is here."

I thought that this dinner would be normal and everything would be fine. That Robin would come to his senses and come back to me. But I was wrong… So very wrong.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Starfire lets It Slip

A/N: Ok I know it took me forever to update this story, but I hope you guys can forgive me because my computer died and it was really hard to restart it and get a new computer. Ok so I hope you understand and thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.

**Do You Really Love Me Robin? **

**Summary: Starfire and Robin hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. Robin is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13! Ummmm, anyways enjoy! **

Chapter 15: Starfire lets it Slip

**(Starfire's POV)**

I sat there twirling my hair as Robin and Derek had a starring contest. I knew they weren't trying to have a contest but they kept glaring at each other. It was my fault that Robin had given me up. I sighed and smiled sweetly waiting for somebody to start a conversation. When I knew for sure that nobody was going too start a conversation, I decided to speak up.

"So how is everybody tonight?" I questioned and picked up my glass of water.

"Well… Today I was in the ice cream shop that I own…" I sat there pretending to be listening to Derek but really I kept looking over to Robin who was clenching his fights and restraining himself from hitting Derek.

Derek was too proud of himself, I saw it too. He was smiling the whole time through his story about how he got to owning the ice cream shop. I sighed and twirled my hair again. I picked up the glass of water a couple of times and sometimes looked at Raven who was sulking but I was the only one who seemed to notice.

"… And then my great-grandfather came over from Ireland and started the ice cream shop. He met my great-grandmother and they had my grandfather. When my great-grandparents died, my grandfather took over the shop while his wife who he had met when he was twenty-three took care of my father, two of my aunts, and my uncle. Well… Life went on and my grandfather was doing great in business. When my father was twenty-five my grandmother died of cancer. I never met her. That same year my mother and father met and then my grandfather died a year later after I was born. My father took over the ice cream shop and well… Right now I work there but I will own it one day. I can't believe that my family owns the best ice cream shop in this whole town!" Derek concluded and smiled at me. I wasn't even listening anymore.

I looked at him blankly and noticed that was he done with his story spoke up. "That was a wonderful story Derek… So what else is everybody up too?"

I looked from Storm to Cyborg I could rat them out… But what would that do for me? Oh yea that would give me my Robin back. I sighed and had a mental debate in my mind.

"So… How's the fighting crime going?" Derek questioned me, disturbing me of my thoughts. I sat there for a couple of moments thinking about what he had said.

"It's fine… It's exactly how it was a couple of years ago."

"It must be exciting to be a superhero."

"Of course it is and that's why you aren't one." Robin said confidently and I stared at him. Had I just heard what I think I heard? I shook my head amazed at him.

"Robin! Don't say anything like that to our guest." I glared at him and took Derek's hand. "Don't worry about him, he's just…. Upset."

Derek nodded and took my hand. "Star, do you think that we could go out to eat somewhere else?"

"Are you insulting my cooking?" I questioned and crossed my arms over my chest. That was insulting, even if he didn't mean it.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well it sounded like it." I said and looked away as Robin picked at his food.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him. Robin looked up.

"What?"

"Why are you picking at it? Is there something wrong?" I asked and reached over to take his plate. Robin opened his mouth but said nothing. I looked at it and picked something up with my fork. I shook my head and bit into it. I chewed and felt slightly sick.

"There's nothing wrong with it." I said and Robin shook his head laughing.

"Then why are you turning green?" It was true, I was turning green. I couldn't take it, I couldn't cook. I shook my head and turned away pushing the plate in front of me.

"Fine, we'll just have ice cream instead." I pushed back my chair and walked over. I grabbed the ice cream and came back to the table. "But just to let you all know, I'm still very upset that nobody told me straight up."

Derek avoided my eyes. "So how's everything with the superhero business?" He questioned again. My eyes widened, he must be crazy. He shouldn't ask that question.

"It's fine." Robin snapped and picked up a spoonful of ice cream.

"It is very exciting." I added my tone light and friendly.

"It's nothing special." Storm said and picked at her old nail polish. "It's just something that everybody gets tired of after a while."

"Excuse me Storm, but you said you loved being a superhero."

"Come on Star, you can't be a superhero forever. We're in our early twenties; we should go and get some jobs that pay something." Storm sighed and lifted her wine glass. "To getting old!"

"How much did you give her?" I hissed at Cyborg.

"Don't look at me!"

"Who gave her wine? You know she gets emotional when she drinks!"

"If you're going to talk about me behind my back Star, do it while I'm not here."

"I would!" I said and stepped on her foot.

"Why did you do that?" Storm said and rubbed her foot as she dropped the wine glass on the table. It shattered and I knew that this wasn't going as I planned.

"What do you think you're doing you drunk crazy woman!" I yelled and grabbed her hand my eyes glowing a neon green.

"I'm not drunk!" Storm laughed. I was furious, she was ruining all my plans for my life! Of marrying Robin and him confessing all his love for me tonight. I had to do something, I had to think fast so I could get my perfect night back.

"CYBORG AND STORM ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR!" I screamed and everybody turned to me. Uh-oh.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Uh Oh

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Again my life is so busy, I can't keep track of it! Anyways here is my newest chapter and everybody might seem OOC… But I don't know so tell me what you think! Okay well REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

**Do You Really Love Me ** **Robin**

**Summary: Starfire and ** **Robin**** hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. ** **Robin**** is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13! Ummm, anyways enjoy! **

Chapter 16: Uh-oh 

"CYBORG AND STORM ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR!" I screamed and everybody turned to me. Uh-oh.

All they did was just stare at me. They stared at me for a long time. I looked around and my eyes met Storm's, they were pure white. I shook my head, what did I do? Robin looked down at the table.

"I knew it." He mumbled and everybody looked at him.

" Robin… It's not what you think." Storm said and she glared at me. Her eyes had returned to their normal color.

"Then what is it?" Robin snapped.

" Robin… It doesn't… It didn't mean anything to me."

"What are you talking about? Obviously you both have feelings for each other still." Robin said and looked over at Cyborg. "Personally, I have no idea what you saw in him that you didn't see in me."

"Well it's not like you could hide your affair with Star from me!" My head shot up. What had she just said? She knew about this all along and hadn't said anything?

"WHAT?" I yelled. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T ONCE THINK THAT IF YOU TOLD US THAT YOU KNEW IT WOULD SAVE US FROM MISERY?"

"Of course I knew! Who didn't know?"

"I didn't know." Raven, Derek, and Beast Boy said in unison.

"Well it's not like you know a lot of things, so it doesn't matter." Storm said.

"What are you trying to say Storm? Are you trying to make enemies?" I questioned and she shook her head.

"Of course not, I just think that this team thing is a stupid idea! We are all stuck together in this stupid tower! We're not kids anymore!"

"Excuse me – but that was not my idea! We all decided together… Didn't we?" I yelled and she shook her head.

"Shut up! What I really wanted was to move out of this crappy tower and start a family but Robin was all: 'No, no! We're fine – we can live in this crappy tower with our friends like we're suppose too!' Well I say screw that and screw you Robin… I can't take much more this! It's just one teen titans thing after another and I am so fed up!"

"They why don't you leave?" Robin questioned.

"What are you trying to say?" Storm questioned.

"Why don't you just leave us? If you're not happy – why didn't you just leave?"

"Because I was thinking about our future… I couldn't leave my husband if I wanted a future with him!"

"You are such a drama queen!" I yelled and looked to the four people who hadn't really said anything.

"Looks whose talking! You lost your boyfriend to me, you lost the love of your life to me, you lost our parents to me, and you lost Blackfire to me, but personally I didn't want Blackfire's attention. Only mom and dad's because they gave me whatever I wanted. Give it up Starfire – I was always better then you."

"You were not! I am older then you… I am prettier then you-"

"Then why did Robin dump you?"

"He – he didn't dump me just based on looks you crazy psycho!"

"YOU WERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF ME – YOU COULD NEVER ACCEPT THAT I WAS BETTER THEN YOU OR I GOT WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED… I GOT SOMETHING NEW FOR MY BIRTHDAY LIKE A BRACELET AND YOU ALWAYS WANTED IT FIRST AND WHEN I GOT IT, YOU GOT ALL PISSY! STARFIRE, I'M PRETTIER THEN YOU, SMARTER, NICER, MUCH MORE MATURE AND TOTALLY MORE HOT THEN YOU'LL EVER BE."

We all stayed silent until I said something. "You will never be prettier then me, you're not smarter or nicer, you're not very mature and you're not hot. You have freaking white hair! If you think that's hot, you've got to be out of your mind! You have the palest skin I've ever seen and your eyes are so frickin' scary, I don't even know what Robin sees in you!"

"Go to hell Starfire." Storm answered after a pause. Robin stood up and walked away from the table followed by Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Derek just stood up and walked out the front door, but not before I said some words to him.

" Derek – I'm sorry…"

"Starfire, I understand why somebody would cheat and lie to me… But I don't understand when somebody uses me to get to somebody else. I'm leaving and I don't think I want to see you ever again." The words would have stung if I had cared about Derek, but since I didn't it didn't hurt as much. Storm just laughed and walked away from the table.

"See, you're losing another one."

"You ugly bitch!"

"I wouldn't be talking." Storm said and walked out of the room after the four titans. "Guys wait up! I'm sorry please – oh I feel sick… Robin – I – I forgot to tell you…"

"What do you want Storm?" Robin questioned in a harsh voice.

" Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy… I'm pregnant." I stood in the hallway and watched the scene play before my eyes.

"What the hell?" Was all I could say before Storm fainted into Robin's arms. I looked around to see if anybody was believing this and everybody was. I jerked backwards and looked back to Storm who had opened one eye and gave me a look that said 'bring-it-on-sister'.

Oh, not only was I going to bring it… But the next few days of Storm's life would be a living hell.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Storm's Life

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait! Here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it! This is Storm's sort of POV on things and I know you all hate her, but anyways here it is! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

**Do You Really Love Me ** **Robin**

**Summary: Starfire and ** **Robin**** hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. ** **Robin**** is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13! Ummm, anyways enjoy! **

Chapter 17: Storm's Life 

**(Storm's POV) **

Okay, I admit that I'm a bitch, but I can't help it that Starfire was always jealous of me. I did everything right and she couldn't accept the fact that our parents loved me more then Blackfire and her put together. It was just something that we knew from the moment I was born. Of course, Blackfire left our planet and never returned and the same with Starfire, but I stayed there until I couldn't take my parents any longer. I was sure that coming to Earth didn't mean anything until I re-located my older sister Starfire. And then I met Robin who was charming and good-looking. I confess that I wasn't really in love with him, but anything that Starfire had that I didn't have was something that I surely was going to take.

I didn't make him love me, but for some reason I reminded him of Starfire and then all of a sudden he was in love with me. This was fine by me – because I liked taking things away from Star that weren't deserved. I mean I know you're thinking that I'm the coldest bitch on the planet, but I mean _I _was the one that my parents had favored forever and I wasn't going to stop that now. Why am I telling you this? Because it all leads up to the day that Starfire and I had a fight about our past. That day that she invited Derek over and then we got into the whole Cyborg affair and then her affair with Robin.

What a baby!

So now, I'm sitting in my room doing nothing and thinking to myself. I thought that by now, Robin would realize that I'm _not_ pregnant, but I guess he doesn't notice. He's just so happy to be a father – I guess that Starfire never really wanted children, so how could I break it to him that I wasn't pregnant?

"Storm?" Robin questioned and knocked on the door. I looked up from where I was sitting and shoved my papers that I had been writing on in my desk.

"What is it?" I asked and Robin entered the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said and looked past him into the hall. Starfire was leaning against the wall, "What is she doing here?"

"She just wanted to know if she could talk to you."

I looked at Starfire and shook my head. "I don't really want to talk to her-"

"But Storm, I think it would be good for you two… You are sisters." I nodded, she _was_ my sister.

"Okay, send her in." I said – even though all those horrible things had happened last night, I couldn't think of any reason for her not to come in. She probably just wanted to say she was sorry, Starfire was always the soft one. Robin ducked out of the room as Starfire entered. She smirked at me and laughed.

"You actually let me in."

"I know you're here to say 'sorry' but I just can't accept that." Starfire laughed.

"I'm not here to say sorry!"

"You're not?" I questioned and Starfire nodded. She looked around and then pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small video-tape. I looked at it and then she pulled out the player and started to play it. It was of me and Beast Boy kissing.

"What the hell Starfire?"

"I found this on the security tapes – it was dated after I had left and after you marriage to Robin. I wonder what they would all say when they saw this." I looked at her – shocked.

"Bitch." I muttered and looked around. "What do you want you whore."

"I want you to tell everybody what a whore you are and then tell them all that you're not pregnant."

"But I _am _pregnant." I lied through my clenched teeth.

"No you're not; you never were a good liar Storm." I stared at her and she just laughed. She sighed and then brushed her red hair out of her face. "You have five days Storm, to think of something to say or else this is going on the big screen… I wonder what Raven will think." I shuddered at this and she just laughed a little louder.

"Five days." She reminded me and then walked out of the room. I couldn't believe that bitch had just done that, I knew that there were cameras around the tower, but I didn't think they were everywhere! I got up and walked out of the room, looking for Raven and Beast Boy. They had become very friendly after I told them that I was _supposedly_ pregnant.

" Rae?" I questioned and looked in her room. They were sitting on a bench, Raven was reading a magical book and Beast Boy was reading a comic book. Raven looked up from the book and nodded to me as I came into her room.

"Yes, what do you want?" It wasn't the tone of her voice or anything that made me scared that she might be angry or that she found out about the video tape that Starfire had, it was the wording.

"I was just wondering – if we could go somewhere to talk?" She looked at me – puzzled.

"I'm kinda of busy now, maybe later?" I nodded and looked at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, can we talk?" He nodded and got up; he kissed Raven on the cheek and walked out of the room with me. I stood in the hallway with him feeling very awkward.

"What is it Storm?"

"Well – remember when Star left and we… Um, made out?"

Beast Boy blushed, "Yeah, I remember, why?"

"Well Starfire is black-mailing me that she is going to show it to the rest of the titans… I don't know what to do because I don't want to ruin my relationships and I don't want you to ruin your relationship with Raven…"

"Don't worry about it Storm, I'll go talk to Starfire." Beast Boy said and disappeared into Raven's room. I sighed in relief; Beast Boy could get Starfire not to do that – couldn't he?

What a bitch, I should have been the older sister and maybe none of this would have happened. I would have came to Earth, meet Robin and probably gotten married before she could even come after me. Now _that_ would be the life.

I hated Starfire with all my soul and I was going to get back at her.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Storm Cracks

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, a lot has happened. Here is the long awaited chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **The next chapter is the last chapter** (probably) so this story is finally coming to an end! I love you all and thanks for the reviews!

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

So sorry about the short chapter, please review!

**Do You Really Love Me ****Robin**

**Summary: Starfire and ****Robin**** hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. ****Robin**** is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… This is a PG-13 because there is some well bad words and some other things….. Oh well, not suitable for children under 13! Ummm, anyways enjoy**

**-- **

Chapter 18: Storm Cracks 

**(Starfire's POV) **

"What did you do this time Starfire?" I looked up in surprise as Raven entered my room. She sat down in front of me and I tried to smile.

"What?"

"What did you do? Storm went out and talked to Beast Boy in 'private.' So what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh c'mon Star, you can't lie to me." I flipped the page of my book.

"Seriously Raven, I didn't do anything." She let her body fall down on the carpet. She laid on her stomach in front of me. I shook my head and smiled. "Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because I know you must have done something if Storm had to talk to Beast Boy in private."

"I think that you're planning something for you?" I offered and she just laughed. I couldn't tell Raven what I was planning just yet. "Don't worry; nothing's going to happen to screw up your relationship with Beast Boy."

"Good…" She shifted her position. "So what are you doing today?"

"Sitting here, reading." I replied and flipped the next page. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I just think that you should get your mind off of Storm and everything."

"Right, so what are you thinking?"

"Shopping?" She suggested and I almost choked. _Raven_ shopping? I shook my head and giggled to myself. "Okay, maybe not shopping."

"No, I'll go shopping with you."

"I was going to tell you, but I thought it would have been a little too much for your emotions to handle."

"What?"

"Beast Boy and I are going to-"

"STARFIRE!" Cyborg yelled from downstairs and I looked at Raven sadly.

"Tell me later?" Raven nodded and got up. She smiled at me and walked out of the door. I watched as the doors closed behind her and quickly dressed in my regular costume. I looked around for my shoes, finding them; I threw them on and ran downstairs. Cyborg was sitting at the table while Robin was sitting on the counter.

"You called?" I questioned and sat down on the table near Cyborg.

"Storm's outside waiting for you." Robin said, I tried to meet his eyes, but he wouldn't look at me. I looked at Cyborg who just shrugged.

"For me?"

"Yeah, she said she needed to talk to you… Or something like that." Cyborg said and I walked towards the door. I walked outside and looked at Storm who was sitting on a rock waiting for me.

"They said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Storm said turning around. "Please don't show that tape… You'll kill your friend Raven, Star."

"I won't if you just admit to not being pregnant and tell everybody what a bitch you are." Storm crossed her arms.

"Starfire… I can't…" Storm looked really sad, but I didn't care. After all she had done to me I couldn't feel bad for her.

"Four days Storm, that's all you get." I walked away and back into the tower. Robin was watching us out the window, but I didn't care. I would do anything to get rid of Storm. She sighed and walked off into the distance.

--

Raven entered my room late at night telling me that she had to tell me something, "It's really important." She said and I motioned to her to come over to the bed and sit down. She sat down and pushed her hair out of her face. She pulled her hood over her head so I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that she was looking down at the ground.

"I'm _really _pregnant." Raven said and I looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy just found out and he was hysterical!" Raven looked down at the ground, "What am I suppose to do?"

"You hooked up with him?"

"Yeah… Before he got mad at me… It was a mistake, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Don't worry Rae; it's going to be alright." I said and patted her back.

"You'll help me?" Raven questioned and I nodded.

"I'll always be there for you Raven." I heard Storm yell to us and we both walked down the stairs together. Everybody was already in the room and she was standing in front of all of us.

"Okay everybody, I'm here to tell you the truth."

"Storm, what is it?" Robin questioned and he looked concerned. Storm sighed and pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm not really pregnant; I just said that so Robin wouldn't go back to Starfire… I can't do this anymore, Robin I want a divorce and I… I'm sorry. I'm going back home and I hope that makes you happy Starfire." Robin sat there in shock and I couldn't even believe it. I thought I would be happy when she finally admitted her faults, but I wasn't.

I was completely surprise and I didn't know what to say or do.

End of Chapter 18 


	19. The End

**Do You Really Love Me ****Robin**

**Summary: Starfire and ****Robin**** hook up, but right after her sister Storm comes into the picture…. ****Robin**** is totally into Storm, but is Starfire in to him dating her sister when they just broke up? Triangle StarRobStorm maybe a little RaeBB in later chapters… **

**Authors Note: It's finally the end of this story and I know that you all are so happy about it. I'm going to make an alternate ending so if you don't like this one, then you'll like the next one. Please don't flame, it's maybe not what you wanted, but it's what I wanted for this story. **

**If you want an alternate ending, I will put one up for you so just tell me! Don't flame! I'm just warning you but this isn't what you expected. **

**Enjoy and thank you all for supporting me and sticking with me through-out this whole story! I love you all! **

**I do not own Teen Titans or 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

--

Chapter 19: The End

**(Star's POV) **

I was complete surprised and I didn't know what to say or do.

"Storm…" I whispered slightly and she turned her head to the side. She shook her head sadly and then turned and grabbed her bags that had been already packed. She floated out of the door and then she was gone.

"I'll send the papers when I get them." Those were Storm's last words to us. The team looked around in shock and horror.

"What… What was that? Do you think that she's really gone?" Beast Boy questioned and looked around at the rest of the team. He had a grin on his face. "I don't get it, why'd she do it?"

"I don't know…" Robin said and stared at me and I just shrugged. I was in just as much shock as everybody else. I shook my head and then looked down at the ground. Storm was finally gone and I should have been jumping for joy and screaming and flying around in circles and just being all happy. But the funny fact was that…

I wasn't happy at all.

I thought that my life would be better without Derek and Storm, all I needed was Robin to make me happy and I guess now it looked like nothing. Robin didn't really mean anything to me… Or did he? I had no idea anymore, I wasn't sure what was happening anymore and I didn't want to believe that Storm was really gone. I was so mixed up, that I stood up and walked out of the room.

Nobody followed, just as I expected. I walked into my room and threw myself down on my bed and I started crying. Everything went wrong, I shouldn't have black-mailed Storm when I really wasn't sure of what I wanted. Storm had been happy and I was just a loser that took away everything from everybody who loved something. I stood up and walked to the window. I saw Storm sitting outside of the tower waiting. What was she waiting for? I saw something in the sky come and pick her up. My mother and father. She had called them and she didn't even tell anyone that she was leaving. I wondered where they were going and if I should go after them. I stood where I was as they disappeared into the sky. I could visit them any other time. The inside of me wanted to fly after them and tell Storm that I was sorry about everything I had done and that she shouldn't leave. I turned around as the door opened.

Raven stood in the open door.

"Starfire… Are you alright?"

I shook my head slightly and turned my head towards the window, waiting for my parents and Storm to come back, "I'm not alright Raven."

"Well then tell me what's wrong."

"You saw what happened, I screwed up my sister's life. I black-mailed her to get her to break up with Robin for_ myself_. Why did I do it?" I didn't wait for her to answer, "Because I _loved_ him and now I'm just not sure."

"Star…"

" Rae, I really just want to be alone."

"Just let me help you… I'm a good listener." She tried and I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk."

"Then I'll talk." Raven suggested and she didn't wait for me to respond. She sat down on the bed and sighed, "I'm pregnant Star."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, I tried to tell you but you were busy… I don't know what to do Star."

"Does Beast Boy know?"

"Yes, he knows and he wants to keep it. But if we keep it then how will I be able to fight anymore?"

I sighed and sat down next to her, "Maybe it's time to retire Raven, we're getting old."

"But Star – how can you say that? We've been fighting for too long."

"It's time to give up our position and give it to some people younger then us. We can't do this forever."

"I know – I know, but it'll be hard."

"We have to do it… We just have too."

--

It had been two hours since Storm had left and the shock was dying down. I finally knew what I was going to do. Robin walked into my room and sat down on my bed and smiled at me.

"So Starfire… Now that Storm is gone…"

" Robin what are you suggesting?" I questioned and sat down next to him, he smiled at me sadly and then shook his head.

"I don't know."

"You want to be together?"

"Maybe."

"But… Storm just left! Aren't you sad or shocked or something?"

"Not really, I saw it coming and I knew that Storm wasn't pregnant, she didn't even look pregnant."

I sighed and inhaled, " Robin we can't be together."

"What… What – Star…? What?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore. I never wanted to be your second choice and that's what I am… That's what I've always been, there's too much going on for both of us to just go straight into another relationship… Don't you see Robin? We weren't meant to be."

"You cannot be serious."

I looked around and then found myself starring at the ground, "I don't think that we should be together right now. Maybe in a different life we would remain friends forever."

"Starfire…"

"I'm sorry Robin; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay… I think, I'll be okay. Just promise me that you'll think about it."

"I'll think about it I swear Robin, but not now. It's too much and Storm just left and I just think that you should think about it before you really make up your mind. I don't want you to make a bad decision and regret it forever. Think it over... The best kind of love is the love that awakens the soul and puts fire in our hearts and tears to our faces when that person is away from us. I want you to think if I give you that or you're just imagining it. I don't want to be just another girl Robin; I want to be _the _girl. I want to be the only girl in your life. I don't want you to just go for our relationship when we are not. We need to think and put our friendship back together. So think Robin and don't do anything that I wouldn't want you to do."

"Star…"

"Just go, I cannot talk to you anymore." Robin turned around and walked out the door. I breathed out and looked around my room one last time. I shook my head and turned and grabbed my bag. I floated out of my window. I would be back, I would be back someday, just maybe not soon. I wouldn't be able to look around this place and ever see it the same way that I did a long time ago. I turned my head and looked away from that awful place where the pain had started and then ended. Sure it was a place that I would remember forever as home, I would remember all the friends and make sure that they would know about why I left, why I left so abruptly.

Maybe not anytime soon though. Maybe a new life, new people would help me. I would need something to make me feel better. Robin would contact me one day and he would try to get me back not noticing that he had lost me long ago and I was somebody new. Raven would have her twins and she would tell them about me and about how I was their god-mother and their aunt. Raven and Beast Boy would get married the next year after the twins came and they would live happily ever after and they would be a fairytale forever. I would be so happy for them that I would forget all about our problems and about the whole fight with Storm.

Cyborg and Storm would get married ten years after the break-up of the team, bringing the team back together one last time. The awkward glances that I would get from everybody didn't bother me when I entered the room. I was happy for my sister even though our relationship would never be mended and we would never be friends again, we would always be sisters and that's what bonded us. Storm was happy and I was happy for her. She had finally gotten what she really wanted.

As for me, I would never be happy in one place, so I spent most of my time wandering around. I couldn't settle down with anybody and I was too young to just go off to a different planet. I never kept contact with my friends, it was better to leave things as they had ended the last time I saw them. At Storm and Cyborg's wedding. They had all been so happy and I didn't want anything less for them. I only wanted them to be happy. Ten years after that Robin would find somebody who kept him company more then me. Her name was Scarlet and I was happy for him. I was happy for all of them. I would never be really happy myself, but I was glad that my friends were happy.

So I looked at the tower and I looked at myself and then I remembered everything that had happened. My life wasn't the fairytale that I had wanted for it. It was much better, everybody ended up just as they had wanted it. They were all happy and I was happy. As happy as I could be. The question that still rings in my head whenever I see Robin's face is:

_Do you really love me __Robin_

I never knew the answer until now. He never really loved me, he only loved me because he made himself. Love is not something that you force yourself into. It has to come to you in ways that are unexplainable and un-describable. We cannot put love as a feeling because it goes without words. I don't know if I ever loved Robin, I guess it did because my heart only beats for him still. I don't regret my decision and I don't think I ever will. I never loved after Robin and that was fine for me. I was sure that I was going to be fine by myself and I was right.

I could make it on my own.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one..._

-The End-

--

**Authors Ending Note: So you guys? Love me? Hate me? Both? Like I said there can be an alternate ending if you want one so just tell me! Thanks again! **

**Review please! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
